Deceptions
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu]Sequal to Come Back to Me. Its hard for Naruto to accept what him and Sasuke have. So he asks for a long mission. Will the old Naruto ever come back from that mission or is he lost forever?
1. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do this only for entertainment purposes only. (This applies to future chapters as well)**

**This is a shounen ai/yaoi. Don't like it. Then leave. **

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**This chapter is edited for fanfiction . net rules. To read the uncut chapter go to my profile. ( in this version: xxxx means that it was edited out)**

A/N: This story is the sequal to Come Back to Me. If you haven't read it then I suggest you do. You'll probably have no idea what I'm talking about if you don't.

I had no idea that I would come out with the start of this so fast. I'll take a little longer to update then I did before. I'm starting another story on fiction press dot com. (I have the same username there as I do here).

Anyways, I think that's about it. Enjoy the first chapter to the sequal!  
Shimizu Asuka**

* * *

**

The Morning After

**----**

Naruto woke up from his deep slumber and could feel an arm casually draped over his bare chest. He smiled when he saw the boys face. It was Sasuke. Since when did Sasuke snuggle up to him like that? He was confused so he sat up. He felt the arm drop a little lower on his body from his sitting up. Sasuke's arm then went up to the boy's shoulders and pulled him back down. He was grateful; his ass was hurting like nobody's business. He shouldn't have let Sasukehave him that many times. He had tried to keep count but couldn't. He'd had so many orgasms last night that it had been hard to keep thinking of the right number. Sasuke had been ramming into him so hard that it hurt him to think about it. He was pleasantly thinking about this and didn't notice Sasuke waking up. He did notice that the arm around him was tightening, pulling him closer.

Sasuke woke up and felt Naruto almost under him. He had his head rested on the boy's chest. He was very comfortable. He wanted to stay here forever but he knew he had to get up and out of bed. He just wanted a few more minutes. A few more minutes with his lover before he started whining about his ass. He'd gone a little hard on him for a first time. He just hadn't been able to get enough of Naruto. He smelled so good and his eyes… you could see your own reflection plus _so_ much more in his eyes. They were blue like the ocean and he could look into them for hours at a time. Not that he made a point of it though.

'Sasuke?' Naruto asked quietly so that he wouldn't wake him up. A grouchy Sasuke was definitely _not_ a good thing.

He grunted in response. He really didn't want to get out of bed just yet.

'A couple more minutes,' Sasuke said closing his eyes and taking in Naruto's scent. It was the boy's normal smell with the mix of sweat and sex. It smelled good to Sasuke.

Naruto put the arm that was on the opposite side of where Sasuke was laying on the boy's arm. He liked this. A couple more minutes wouldn't hurt either one of them. Naruto felt so safe and so loved when he was with Sasuke. Like he actually belonged. Like he was actually wanted. A look crossed the blonde's face. A look of two emotions fighting their way to his face. Happiness and sadness.

Sasuke decided to get up. If he didn't get up now he might fall asleep. It was oddly comfortable to wake up next to Naruto after only having sex once.

He heard Naruto's grunt of disapproval at the cold spot on his side. How long had they been lying like that?

Sasuke got in the shower. Naruto heard the shower going and thought it might be fun to surprise Sasuke.

Sasuke heard the door to the bathroom open and thought that Naruto was coming in to use the bathroom or something.

'Boo!' Naruto said peeking his head in the shower.

'What is it Naruto?' Sasuke said a little exasperated. He was washing his hair he didn't need any more distractions.

'I need a shower too. I'm just as smelly as you.'

'Wait your turn stupid.' Sasuke said rinsing his hair and closing his eyes. When he opened them again Naruto was in the shower, naked.

'I don't have time to wait,' Naruto said pulling Sasuke closer. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's and the brunette wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke was happy that Naruto was in the shower with him. He wanted Naruto again. He had a sudden urge for him. A craving.

'Mmmmm…' Sasuke's voice was muffled by Naruto's mouth. The blonde pulled away to see what the boy wanted and more importantly to take a breath.

'What was that?' Naruto asked him.

'Oh umm… did I hurt you last night?' Sasuke asked.

'A little. But it's nothing I can't handle.' Naruto said wincing. He was in pain, it wasn't all that bad. It had been so worth it. 'Why do you ask?'

'Oh… I was just wondering,' Sasuke said but decided to add on what he was going to ask in the first place. 'I was also wondering if I could have you one more time before we are separated for a little while. We both have things that we need to do. You don't have to if you don't…'

'You can't go inside me… I'm sorry to say that it hurts a lot. I could do you though.'

Sasuke shrugged. At least Naruto could admit that he was in pain.

Naruto took Sasuke shrug as a yes. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder with one hand and pulled him closer.

xxxx

'Mmmm… that hit the spot. I think we should get ready to go now,' Sasuke said kissing the boy one last time before he got back under the water that was still running.

'Yeah,' Naruto said quietly. 'Where are we going?'

'Out for breakfast you idiot.'

'Don't call me an idiot,' Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old.

'I'm sorry Naruto,' Sasuke said pulling the blonde closer to him. He kissed him passionately, which shut the blonde up for a minute or so. 'I love you,' Sasuke whispered quietly to the boy before going back to the shower.

'Can we go get ramen?' Naruto asked grabbing the shampoo.

'Yeah, sure.' Sasuke didn't really care where they went. He wouldn't taste the food very much anyways. All he could taste was Naruto. His lips, body, his skin. He smiled when he saw the blonde's stomach. There were thelove biteshe'd put there last night.

'What?' Naruto asked following the boy's gaze. 'Oh.' Love bites. All the way down his stomach. He laughed nervously. He'd forgotten about those. At least he could cover them up easily enough.

The boys finished and stepped out of the shower. They felt refreshed and ready to go. Naruto put the clothes he'd had on the day before and decided to run home and change into something a little more clean.

'See you later Sasuke,' Naruto said quietly kissing the boy before stepping out into the sunlight. It was bright. And beautiful.

'I'll be here when you get back,' Sasuke smiled. It was almost like they were married or something.

'And then we'll go get ramen?' Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded making Naruto smile. _He smiles so easily._

Naruto walked at a comfortable pace. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. It was blue and very clear. Today was going to be a good day. A hot one too.

Naruto had been so preoccupied that he had almost walked past his house. He walked into the house and to his room. He pulled clean clothes out of his drawer messily before he threw off the dirty ones and put the clean ones on. He looked at himself in the mirror, brushed his teeth and pulled a comb through his hair. Naruto decided that he looked good enough to go to breakfast with Sasuke so he left the house and walked hurriedly to the brunette's house.

----

Sasuke was waiting for the blonde. He was taking such a long time just to change into some clean clothes. Sasuke was starting to get a little nervous. Could something have happened to Naruto?

It was at that moment that Naruto decided to walk through the door.

'Ready to go?' Naruto asked stepping inside for a moment.

'Yeah,' Sasuke said smiling. He walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug. What could've happened to Naruto while he was walking down the street to his house? He chuckled lightly.

'What's so funny?' Naruto said feeling Sasuke's body shake with the small laugh.

'Nothing… let's go get some breakfast,' Sasuke said. He was still a little paranoid since Naruto had been kidnapped.

----

The boys sat down and ordered their food. They sat in silence after that. Naruto thinking of that morning. Sasuke thinking about when Naruto was being tortured by Itachi. _Good thing he's dead. _Sasuke thought.

----

Sakura was still asleep in her bed. She didn't hear or notice the person that came through her window. They didn't make a sound.

----

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Was it horrible. I thought it was actually kind of good. 

As usual please review.

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka.

* * *


	2. Sasuke's Surprised

A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write around the middle and I'm sorry if it's kind of fast-paced. Theres a reason for this and it will probably come in the next chapter.

There is a little bit of KakaSasu at the end. I didn't mean to put it there but I just wrote it like that. Nothing is actually going to happen between the two it's just the Sasuke was like super depressed.

Sasuke is VERY OOC in this chapter. I didn't know how to write his proper character in this part of the story but I'll try to put him back into his character next time.

Anyways. Other then that all I can say is enjoy the chapter.  
Shimizu Asuka

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's Surprised**

----

The figure in Sakura's room moved around the objects to the edge of Sakura's bed. They pulled out a kunai. And got ready to pounce on top of the sleeping girl.

Sakura gasped when she felt someone climb on top of her. She felt something cold touching the skin around her neck. She was scared. Sakura opened her eyes.

'W-who are you?' she asked. Sakura could see her attackers face but did not recognize her...

'That doesn't matter. All that matters is we have the same goal,' Sakura heard the woman say.

'What's that?' Sakura asked obviously confused.

'Hurting Sasuke and Naruto.' The woman said releasing the pressure off the girl's neck.

'I'm listening.'

'I'll tell you as long as you do as I say.'

'I'm listening,' was all the girl had to say. Sakura then listened intently to the woman's plan. She laughed evilly at some of the parts and stared in awe at others. She was amazed. She couldn't come up with a plan like that if it cost her her life.

----

'Oh wow I'm full,' Naruto said grinning and placing a hand on his belly. Sasuke smiled. He was so content with just walking around with Naruto that he didn't notice something was wrong until the blonde stopped talking.

'What's wrong Naruto?' Sasuke asked turning around. His eyes shot wide open. Where was Naruto? He was there just a second ago. Sasuke shrugged and decided to turn back and look for Naruto he could've collapsed or got lost. _Knowing him…_

All of a sudden Sasuke felt someone pulling him off the road by his waist. What was going on?

----

Naruto had hid in the bush. He knew that Sasuke hadn't been listening. He chuckled to himself. This had been a good prank. It had been good until Sasuke had turned back and gone looking for something. Probably him. He was starting to get worried now. They hadn't walked that far. What was taking Sasuke so long?

Naruto had climbed out of the bushes to look for the boy. He walked along the streets and looked into an alleyway where he heard soft moaning. Moaning that sounded oddly like…

'SASUKE!' Naruto yelled at the boy. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' He stomped over to the brunette and punched him. Twice. Once in the face. Once in the gut. He then decided to stomp off and cool down.

Naruto went to the park and sat down on a nearby bench. How could that bastard? Kissing Sakura. He hated Sakura. He would never kiss her. And what about what happened last night and this morning.

'He said he loved me,' Naruto whispered to the wind that blew his hair around. He was on the verge of tears. _How could he?_

----

Sasuke had a headache. A bad one. Where was Naruto? He wondered the streets. He decided to go over to Naruto's house to see if he'd run off sulking or something like that.

He was about to ring the doorbell when he heard loud sounds coming from the other side of the door.

'Naruto!' he heard a woman say_. A WOMAN!_ How dare that bastard. How dare he. After what the two of them had gone through he wasn't about to lose him to some woman.

Sasuke pounded the door open. One glance was all he needed before abruptly turning and walking out of the doorway.

Naruto had Sakura pinned against the wall and they were both shirtless. Naruto's body was the only thing covering Sakura from the brunette. Sasuke was fuming. How dare he. He walked to his house. Trudged would probably have been a better word.

Sasuke reached his house and opened the door. He was surprised to see Naruto there.

'What are you doing here?' Sasuke asked the blonde in a cold tone.

Naruto looked at him like he'd grown another head. 'What's wrong with you?' he asked taken back by the genuine coldness in his lovers voice and eyes.

'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Last time I saw you was a couple minutes ago and you looked ready to bang Sakura.'

'Sakura?' I haven't seen her since I saw you kissing her,' Naruto retaliated.

'I would never kiss Sakura. You know that.'

'I know what I saw. And you looked pretty into it. Moaning and kissing her back.' Naruto had a hurt look his eyes. He wished that he could take the blonde into his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he honestly didn't know if everything was going to be okay between the two of them.

'I have never kissed Sakura.'

'Tell that to you're clone then. Oh wait you don't have one,' Naruto said spitefully obviously not believing Sasuke. He'd had enough. He left without a word and Sasuke didn't object. He didn't want to face this problem now. He wanted to lie down. He still had that headache and it was throbbing now more then ever.

Sasuke took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. He pulled the covers around him and sighed. The blanket smelled of Naruto. Of their raging love for each other. How, in less then twenty-four hours, had that been so easily corrupted? Sasuke still loved Naruto. He wasn't about to kiss Sakura. Naruto had to know that. He just had to.

----

Sakura was lying on the grass looking up at the sky. They had started the plan. Laid the groundwork. All that was left was for Naruto and Sasuke to fight over it and then break up. Simple as that. No strings attached. Sakura was proud. She'd done so much today. It was the perfect way to get back at Sasuke for keeping her up all night and Naruto for stealing her Sasuke.

----

Kakashi had been sent to deliver a message to one of his students. He jumped from treetop to rooftop and alternating different patterns of the two at times. He had to hurry. This mission was of the utmost importance.

He reached an open window. Kakashi looked in to see Sasuke lying there, his back to the window. He was crying. Kakashi didn't know that until he stepped in the window.

'Sasuke…' the Jounin said touching the boy lightly on the back. He didn't want to startle the boy too bad.

'What do you want Kakashi-sensei?' the boy asked it was evident that the boy had been crying. Kakashi felt bad for the boy.

'The Hokage wants to see you Sasuke,' Kakashi said quietly. He didn't want the boy to be upset; it was a briefing for a mission. A _very_ secret one at that. One that Naruto wasn't going on.

'I don't care,' the boy said not bothering to turn over to look at the Jounin. He didn't care if God wanted to see him. All he would do was cry and yell anyways.

'It's a briefing for a mission. Only privileged ninjas go on these kinds of missions. Tsunade thinks your ready for a not so rough one. You'll get lots of training from it too. Nothing bad will come of it.'

Sasuke contemplated this offer. He could get away from Naruto for a while; try to sort out his own feelings. He decided to turn over. Kakashi's eyes went soft when he saw the boy's face. He had puffy red eyes and two wet lines streaking down his face. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

'What's wrong Sasuke?' The Jounin asked him a look of pity in his eyes. He had never in his life seen this boy cry. He was sure not many people had. Kakashi knew though that this boy _had_ cried a lot. He had watched his brother kill his family. How would he not cry?

Sasuke shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and walk to his bathroom. The Jounin heard water running and knew that Sasuke was washing is face with cold water. He felt so bad for him. He wondered what was actually going on with the boys. Sasuke walked out and the Jounin saw that the only thing that made it look like Sasuke was crying was the boy's eyes. Sasuke's eyes though were starting to return to the coldness they had once held before Naruto had come into the boy's life. Kakashi shrugged it off as a fight; everyone has fights at some point.

Sasuke came back into the room and pulled a shirt on. He looked at Kakashi with a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

'Ready to go?' Kakashi asked the boy before turning to leave the room.

'Kakashi…' the boy said waiting for the Jounin to turn around. When the man turned around Sasuke felt himself wrapping his arms around the Jounin's neck. 'I don't know what to do… I thought he loved me… I don't know what to do.'

Kakashi stroked the boy's head lovingly (like a father). He let his arms go around the boy as well. He was worried about him and decided against saying anything about how awkward this was. He would never have expected Sasuke to do something like this. To hug some one. Especially his perverted teacher. Kakashi sighed. He had to let go of the boy and take him to Tsunade. She was waiting for them to return.

----

Sasuke and Kakashi reached Hokage tower in good time. Kakashi led the way to the woman's office even though Sasuke knew his way around this tower as well as the next person.

'Ah, Kakashi… I see you have brought the boy. Please sit down Sasuke,' Tsunade said gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. 'You may leave now if you want Kakashi.'

Kakashi nodded and made his way out of the room. It was just a briefing. No big deal.

'Sasuke, I'm sure you know this is a mission briefing.' She saw him nod. 'What I am about to tell you is top secret. You cannot tell anyone. I would also appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone you're leaving either. Causes too much of a fuss.' At this last sentence Tsunade winked at him but almost immediately turned serious again. She opened her mouth to talk. Sasuke prepared himself for the mission. This was going to be a tough one.

At least he didn't have to worry about a stupid careless blonde getting in his way. He had chuunins and even some Jounins going on this mission. Including Kakashi.

----

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: This was a good chapter right?

Please review.

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	3. Patching Up or Tearing Apart?

A/N: Hey there everyone. This is chapter 3. I know it's taken a while for me to put out but I think you'll probably be happy with it. I'll try to update sooner for you but I can't make promises. So for now I'll leave you with this.

Enjoy!  
Shimizu Asuka

**

* * *

**

Patching Up or Tearing Apart?

----

Naruto opened the door to the place that he called home. It was an absolute mess. He sighed, too tired to do anything about it. He closed the door and walked into the house. He fell onto his bed and didn't bother to pull the covers up over him. He closed his eyes and saw Sasuke, he was quickly pulled away from his sight be a very grumpy Sakura. He soon fell asleep, dreaming about Sasuke. _If only things could've been different_.

----

Sasuke was thinking about Naruto as he laid down in bed. He had just finished packing and was now trying to get to sleep. Needless to say, he was not falling asleep. Actually the longer he laid there the more awake he became. He was tired and extremely sick of thinking about Naruto. He couldn't stand it anymore. It hurt. He just wanted it to go away. Make the thoughts go away and the pain will follow. These were the words that Sasuke lived by.

Sasuke was starting to get drowsy and he suddenly had an idea. He couldn't get Naruto out of his head and he really wanted to see him. What if he went to Naruto's while the boy was asleep and watched him? That's not technically considered stalking is it?

Sasuke didn't care at this point. He knew the boy was asleep, it was late and Sasuke had been tossing and turning for hours. He sat up, this time when Sasuke saw Naruto there wouldn't be any yelling or fighting, it would just be calm. It would be the two of them just like before this big mess happened. Sasuke smiled. Any relief of this horrible pain was good enough for him.

----

Sasuke was quietly walking out the door. He was being as quiet as humanly possible; he didn't want anyone to know that he was leaving his home in the middle of the night. He had second thoughts about his 'brilliant' plan but pushed those thoughts away. He didn't want to turn around when he was so close.

Sasuke saw Naruto's house and took an audible swallow. 'It's now or never,' he whispered to himself. Sasuke looked up and saw that the window was open. He was up in the tree with one jump and looked into the sleeping boy's bedroom. _This is wrong_. Sasuke thought as he watched the boy breathe in and out. _He's sprawled out on the bed like when we used to be… NO! I can't think things like that anymore. Naruto's angry at me._

Sasuke wasn't happy with just watching anymore. He wanted more. He knew what he had had and he wanted it back. He wanted it back _now_.

Sasuke realized that while he had been thinking about Naruto, his feet had taken him into the boy's room. He was about to crawl back out the window until he looked back at Naruto and saw the moon hitting his face, making him look like an angel. He just couldn't bring his feet up to the sill of the window. Sasuke walked over to the boy's bed very quietly so that he wouldn't wake him up and touched the boy's face **_very_** lightly, this was an embarrassing situation to be found in when you're in a fight with your lover.

'Sasuke?' the boy said unaware that the said boy was actually in the room.

Sasuke was taken back. Was Naruto awake and toying with him or was he really asleep and that was the first thing that came to mind? Sasuke didn't know and he wasn't about to find out. He turned towards the window but was pulled back by his wrist. He looked back to see that Naruto had grabbed his wrist and was pulling the boy down to lay with him. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and saw that the boy was smiling.

Naruto chuckled when he saw the look on Sasuke's face as he was pulled down.

Sasuke had just fallen on the bed when he felt two arms snake around him. Sasuke smiled. He was so happy that it actually kind of hurt him to think about it. Was this really happening or was Naruto just tired and felt like snuggling up to someone? Sasuke didn't care and felt Naruto snuggle into the curve of his neck.

'I missed this,' Naruto whispered to Sasuke's neck.

'Me too,' Sasuke said feeling horrible about being assigned to a mission. He was just starting to patch things up with Naruto and he was assigned to a top-secret mission. He was mentally hitting himself but still managed to turn over onto his back.

'Let's just put this whole Sakura thing behind us. Forget that it ever happened,' Naruto said looking down on Sasuke and leaning in a little closer.

Sasuke shivered at the thought of kissing Sakura like that would ever happen. It wasn't that Sakura was ugly or anything. She just wasn't Sasuke type.

Naruto saw Sasuke shiver and a little bit of his confidence slipped away. He had been going to kiss Sasuke but was now too scared to in fear of doing something that the boy didn't want.

Sasuke saw that Naruto had hesitated and he pushed his face up and closed the distance between their lips. Naruto smiled when he realized what Sasuke was doing and leaned down to kiss him back. Sasuke put a hand on the other boy's hip and pulled it closer so that they were touching. Naruto felt himself melt at the touch but proceeded in pushing the boy down flat on the matress. How could he have ever doubted Sasuke? Naruto soon lost himself in the kiss and thought about nothing else then Sasuke and how much he had missed this after what seemed like forever.

----

Sasuke felt sunlight on his eyelids and turned away from the blinding sunlight. It was too early in the morning for that. Sasuke felt that there was someone behind him that he hadn't noticed before. Someone who was holding onto him for dear life. He opened his eyes to be met with blue eyes that were watching him.

'I didn't wake you did I?' Sasuke asked the blonde who was quite still. Almost unblinking.

'No, I've been awake for a while.' Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He must not have thought it important to say.

'What?' Sasuke asked the boy. It had to be something worth saying because the blonde now had a far away look in his eyes. As if he was daydreaming.

'I forgot,' Naruto said absentmindedly.

'Are you sure? You know you can tell me stuff. I won't turn away from you or hate you or anything,' Sasuke said touching the boy's face. He could see the start of tears in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke sat up and pulled the boy's head to his chest. The brunette stroked the boy's hair and said indistinct things that were supposed to be things like 'It's okay' and 'You know you can talk to me about it'. They just didn't make it past Sasuke's lips.

'Sasuke, how could Sakura have come between us like that? I don't know why I got so angry. I'm so sorry for what I said and did.'

'I know Naruto, It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. We just have to stay together.' _After I get back from the mission. _Sasuke was debating if he should tell Naruto that he was going on a top-secret mission. Tsunade said not to tell anyone he was going, so he didn't tell him. Sasuke felt guilty about it but tried not to let it show. The brunette was brought back to reality when he felt something wet touching his chest. He looked down to see that Naruto was silently crying. Sasuke resumed stroking the boy's hair and whispering to him.

'Sasuke, that's enough. I'm not a woman you know,' Naruto said to the brunette picking his head up off the boy's chest.

'I suppose not,' Sasuke said in a teasing tone. This earned him a punch from Naruto.

----

Sasuke had just left Naruto's house and was pacing in his room. _I should've told him. Why didn't I tell him?_ These two phrases kept running through his head over and over again. Sasuke was mentally slapping himself for being so stupid. He should've told Naruto. Now the boy was going to hate him. _ERGH…_ he was so frustrated.

'Sasuke what are you doing,' someone asked from the boy's doorway.

Sasuke whipped around to see that Kakashi was standing in his doorway. 'What do you want?' he asked looking at the clock.

'It's time to go. You'll be late.'

'You're one to talk,' Sasuke said chuckling. Kakashi was always late for their meetings. Why would this be any different?

'Yes, I am. I'm your sensei. Don't talk back. Are you ready?'

'Yeah, I'm ready,' Sasuke said resigning himself to a life without Naruto. Once the news about him leaving the village without telling Naruto was out then Sasuke and Naruto would be no more.

----

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 3. While you're waiting why not review. It would make me happy and a happy Shimizu is one who updates faster. Unless I have writers block or something (I don't think that will happen soon though so you don't have to worry) 

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	4. Lying Through Your Teeth

A/N: Well. I have finally gotten around to finishing chapter four. I am sorry it took me like two weeks to get it out. I've been busy with school and anothe story that I'm doing on fictionpress. So anyways. I'll try to get chapter five out as soon as I can. So until next time I'll leave you with this horribly confusing chapter. (If you have any questions I will be glad to answer them. PM me or leave it in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter)

Shimizu Asuka**

* * *

**

**Lying Through Your Teeth**

----

Naruto was walking down the road to go see Sasuke. He was curious as to why the boy had left so quickly. They had just gotten over the fight that they had had. What was wrong with that guy?

Naruto was so busy walking through the streets that he didn't notice a certain couple wandering the streets holding hands.

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. Naruto was confused where would Sasuke be? It had only been a few minutes since he'd left. Where the hell was he?

It finally clicked. He'd seen Sasuke holding hands with Sakura as he was walking to Sasuke's house. It just hadn't clicked then but it sure was now. He thought that Sasuke wasn't into Sakura like that. Had he been cheating Naruto for more attention and affection then he deserved? Naruto knew that he wasn't going to fall for anything Sasuke said anymore. He was deceitful and mean and had lead Naruto on. Naruto was pissed now. Like actually and truly pissed. Sasuke had said that he had loved him. _Has he been leading me on the whole time?_

Naruto stormed to the ramen stand. He was going to eat until his stomach exploded. Not like anyone cared anymore. The blonde boy ordered two bowls of ramen and waited for his meal to arrive.

'Something wrong?' Sasuke asked sitting beside the blonde. The brunette smiled at him like he used to. Naruto felt like melting. Where had that Sasuke been? He wanted the boy to love him so much. Just for one more day. One more hour even. He couldn't stand it.

'Go away Sasuke,' Naruto said as coldly as he could as his bowls of ramen arrived. He picked up his chopsticks and dug into the first bowl. After a few bites he slowed down. Sasuke was still there watching him. 'I thought I said go away,' Naruto said angrily to the boy. Sasuke laughed Naruto had ramen hanging out of his mouth.

'You did,' Sasuke said pulling one of the noodles off the blondes face and plopped it into his mouth. He swallowed before continuing, 'but I don't want to go away.'

'Fine,' Naruto said. Sasuke smiled victoriously. 'I'll go then.' Naruto gave Sasuke a look full of hurt and blazing anger.

Sasuke looked stunned for a second.

'Hey Sasuke-kun' Sakura said wrapping her arms around Sasuke neck loosely and resting her head on the top of his.

'Bye,' Naruto mumbled standing up to leave. There was still a bowl of ramen left untouched by the blonde. This was something big. He'd never left a bowl of ramen empty in his life.

'Naruto, you can't pretend that nothings wrong. You've never left a bowl of ramen untouched before,' Sasuke said laughing a little from Sakura tickling him.

'I just did.' Naruto saying this stomped out of the stand and left Sasuke and Sakura staring at his back. Naruto heard Sasuke behind him but the blonde just started running.

Sasuke stopped. Naruto obviously wanted to be alone right now. He wasn't going to push him. Not right now anyways.

----

Naruto had been running for a good twenty minutes and found himself in the training grounds. He had so many memories here. Like when Sasuke had gotten his memory back. That had been a good memory. One that he was happy to have. But that was in the past. No use crying over something that knew he would never have again.

Naruto walked to the center of the grounds and sat down with his legs crossed. _How could he? Where did his sudden feelings for Sakura come from? Sasuke doesn't even like Sakura. Is he trying to make me jealous? Because it is certainly working. What a jerk. I hope he hurts Sakura like he hurt me._

'Naruto…' the said boy heard his name called by an echoing voice. The blonde turned around to see a see-through-ish version of Sasuke.

'I hate you, go away.'

'Naruto,' Sasuke said sounding a little offended and kind of like he was laughing at the blonde.

'Sasuke, even though I know that you aren't real right now, go away. I'm angry at you. I need time to blow off steam. Go away.'

With that Naruto pushed himself off the ground and turned to face the brunette's body.

'Make me,' the Sasuke imposter taunted him.

'You're just as annoying as the real Sasuke,' Naruto said walking past the boy to his home where he was going to have a nap. He needed a release from this world that had turned upside down in a night.

Sasuke whipped out an arm when the boy went to pass him and it stopped the blonde even though it didn't touch him.

'What do you want?' Naruto asked punching a nearby training pole thing brutally hard.

Sasuke smirked. 'I want to ravage you. When I get home.'

'Home? What are you talking about?'

'Nothing,' Sasuke said admiring the confused look that he had placed on the blonde's scrumptious face.

'Tell me you good for nothing, low life, scum bag, cheating, lying, filthy, dirty, horny bastard.'

'Got enough insults in there?' Sasuke asked laughing at the boy who looked a little better after his word explosion.

'Not enough to show you how angry I am, Sasuke-teme' Naruto said looking down at the ground.

'You must be pretty angry then,' Sasuke said looking down at the boy. He'd been through so much. Now this on top of it. He sighed inwardly. Oh well... what's done is done.

'Yes I am. Now will you let me leave and stop bothering me?' Naruto asked the figure that was currently in his way.

'Not until you feel better.'

'Umm… right… Whatever you did with Sasuke I'd like him back now.'

'I'm being serious.'

'Me too,' Naruto said unable to stop himself from smiling.

'You're hopeless…' the Sasuke imprint said to him giving him a well-deserved push.

'I'm not hopeless. At least I don't cheat on my lover with another person.'

'According to my eyes you did. With Sakura.'

'No, I didn't. Sakura doesn't even like me. She wouldn't want anything to do with me. Much less get me to cheat on Sasuke.'

'You did though.'

'I did not.' Naruto was unaware of the tears streaming down his face in two constant lines.

'Not in your heart,' Sasuke said wiping Naruto's tears away and cupping the boy's face with his hand. 'And I think that's really all that matters.'

'I didn't cheat on you Sasuke. Not with anyone. I would've admitted it. Believe me,' Naruto felt almost as if he was pleading for his worth. He had to make this version of Sasuke believe him; even though it honestly didn't matter it was probably only his imagination being mean to him.

'I believe you Naruto. Now stop crying.' Sasuke said before taking the boy into his arms and sighing.

Naruto saw the boy start to fade after he sighed. The purpose of the imaginary Sasuke must have been fulfilled. So Naruto straightened up and wiped off his face. He sniffed a couple times and walked back to the village.

----

Sasuke was running through the woods with Kakashi and a few other people on the mission. _Naruto I'm so sorry._

----

Naruto was walking through the streets and people were looking at him weird_. Now what did I do?_ The blonde asked himself glaring at the people who dared to openly gawk at him.

'Naruto…'

The blonde looked up to the person calling his name. It was…

'Sasuke?' Naruto was confused. Why would the boy be calling him? Then he saw the reason.

'Itachi,' Naruto mumbled under his breath.

'Naruto… don't follow us it's a trap.'

Naruto just looked at the boy. He didn't care, the boy had used him and now he wanted help?

'Why should I care? You cheated on me. Why should I help you? What's in it for me?' Naruto asked. He'd never been so mean or blunt to anyone in his whole life. Except maybe his opponents in battle; but that was a totally different story.

'You love me.'

Those three words cut Naruto like a knife. There was no denying it. He loved the brunette more then he'd loved anyone in his life. But he was so angry at him at the moment.

'I don't love you anymore.'

'Wha…' Sasuke said stuttering a little. There was a huge look of hurt in his eyes. Naruto didn't se it though. He was too busy walking home.

'NARUTO! YOU LOVE ME! YOU KNOW YOU DO! DON'T LIE TO ME!' Sasuke screamed as Itachi grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him off.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them there was a new look of sadness and anger combined in his eyes. Anyone who would've seen him would've been quite scared.

Naruto went to his home and got his weapons pouch. He had to save Sasuke. He did love the boy. He just didn't want to admit it at the moment. Naruto rushed out of the house and hurried off in the direction that the bastard Itachi had taken his Sasuke. Naruto was planning ways of making Sasuke his again as he chased after the two Uchihas.

----

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: Well this was chapter four. Please review my wonderful reviewers I would really, I mean REALLY apprectiate it. It doesn't matter if its just one line or anything. I just want to know if anyone is actually reading this story. 

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	5. Wake Up Call

A/N: Hey there my readers. I hope that you like this chapter of my story. It's a little bit confusing and I'm sorry but it will all be explained in the chapters to come and it **will **make sense.

So anyways. I think that's pretty much all I have to say.

_

* * *

_

**Wake Up Call**

----

_--Six days after Naruto followed Sasuke and Itachi--_

Sasuke had just arrived back. There was no welcome party and there was no one who was particularly or even remotely intrigued by where he had been. That had been his first clue that something was wrong. He didn't acknowledge it until he saw that not one of his fan girls had asked where he had been for the past week.

'Sasuke-kun, you sure put up a good show to get rid of Naruto,' one girl had said.

_Show what show? He'd been gone the whole time. How much trouble could Naruto get himself into in a week without him in the village? Was it some sort of scheme? Why wasn't anyone doing anything to get Naruto back? Did they really not care where the Kyuubi vessel was? Were they just happy to get rid of the blonde boy? Could he have run away on his own?_

Sasuke contemplated these thoughts for a second. He thought about what he was going to say so that it didn't seem like he was in love with Naruto. He undoubtedly was, but he didn't want all of Konoha in an uproar. Or at least the girls anyways.

'I didn't put up a show to get rid of Naruto,' Sasuke answered the previous statement from that horrid fan girl. He reminded himself that this was for Naruto, he needed to know that the blonde boy was safe and that he hadn't gotten himself killed.

'But you did. You yelled to the whole of Konoha to hear. You tried to convince him to go after you when a strange man in a long dark coat with long hair in a ponytail came and '_kidnapped_' you away. Now that I think about it he looked quite a bit like you,' the girl said putting a hand on Sasuke arm. 'Now that the brat is gone you won't have to go after him and we can spend more time with me. You did promise you know,' the girl said looking up at him desperately. There was a look in Sasuke eyes that told her she should get off. He wasn't looking at her or anything. Just glaring at something in the woods. Whatever it was she pitied it. She had never in her life seen the love of her life looking at something with the utmost disgust.

'So Naruto is gone?'

'I just said that, Sasuke. Now we can have more-'

'No, I never promised to spend time with you. Just tell me which way he went.'

The girl looked like he'd just hit her. 'I'm sorry Sasuke I wasn't paying attention to which way he went. I didn't think it mattered as long as he left,' the girl said blushing a little but her eyes showed nothing of embarrassment over the fact that she didn't care about the blonde boy.

'How could you talk about an innocent guy like Naruto like that? He's from your own village too. You should be ashamed of yourself,' Sasuke said glaring at the girl making her cower away from him.

'You talk like you're in love with the boy or something,' the girl said laughing.

'What if I was? What if I loved Naruto? What would you do about it?' Sasuke said giving the girl an even more evil look. If that was even possible.

'You… love_… him_?' the girl stopped laughing in a moment. She didn't know whether to take it as a joke. Once she saw the look he was giving her she realized it wasn't. 'Oh… well that's pretty cool…'

'I'm sick of you,' Sasuke said as he turned and walked away.

'Does that I mean I don't have a chance?' the girl said trying desperately to keep him with her as long as possible. Sasuke ignored her and kept walking. He was going to talk to Tsunade about this. Having Naruto going missing and no one bothering to go after him was not right. Even Tsunade wouldn't stand for it. What was up with people? What had happened while he was gone?

----

Sasuke walked up the steps to the Hokage tower. He was going to give her a piece of his mind.

'Oh, Sasuke, you're back how lovely to see that you weren't injured,' Tsunade said as he walked into her office and gave her his usual icy glare.

'Injured?' Sasuke asked her. How could he have been injured with Kakashi and a whole bunch of Chuunin with him on the mission?

'Yes. So where is Naruto?' Tsunade asked him smiling. She always looked forward to seeing the bright happy boy.

'Naruto? That's what I came here to ask you about. Everyone is saying that he followed me but I was onthemission you assignedand I just got back so that is not possible,' Sasuke said a concerned look spreading across his face.

'You mean that you weren't kidnapped and Naruto followed someone else?' Tsunade asked slowly. She had thought that Naruto had gone and followed Sasuke. She had thought nothing of it. Naruto was old enough to take care of himself. She had been wondering when he was going to get back but she had been very busy this week as well.

'I have not been kidnapped recently so it was probably a set up so that someone could lure Naruto away from the village. If he _was_ lured away, someone going to those lengths would not let him easily escape. Naruto cannot take care of himself in those kinds of circumstances,' Sasuke said pacing. He hadn't realized it until he had stopped talking and when he finally did he stopped facing away from Tsunade. He was close to tears and he didn't want the woman to see him crying over Naruto.

'I get it Sasuke and you don't have to hide from me,' at this Sasuke whipped around. 'It's okay to be worried about Naruto. He is important to you. If you want, I could assign you to the rescue squad along with ninjas of higher rank then you.' This question was followed quickly by a nod. Sasuke was only too eager to go help his lover (if that's what he could still call him).

'I'll help as long as we leave to go get him as long as we leavesoon.He might already be dead or hurt. If you don't have a team assembled by nightfall I'm leaving without help,' Sasuke said turning and walking towards the door.

'How much does the boy mean to you Sasuke?' Tsunade said analyzing the Uchiha's response.

'A lot more then you could ever imagine.' With that he was out the door and down the hall while Tsunade was shocked. She hadn't expected the boy's response to be anything like it had been. She sat there for a moment and then called for Kakashi and the other Jounins. She couldn't just have Sasuke go all by himself if even Naruto wasn't safe.

----

Naruto was tired he had been trying to get out of the shackles for a good two hours. He had been making so much noise that a guard had to come in twice to make sure that nothing was happening to the boy. He had chuckled when he saw the boy struggling with the chains and went back out to his post.

Naruto had felt a deep hatred for the guard who had laughed at him. He had been laughed at so much these past few days and he was sick of it. He was now determined to get out of the restraints that held him to the wall and he was going to kill everyone that had laughed at him. Including a very alive Itachi.

_--Flashback--_

_Naruto was running through the woods trying to follow Sasuke and Itachi. He was starting to lose them but would find them again and follow them faster then before trying to catch up before Itachi got any reinforcements. Naruto finally reached a certain spot in the woods, he felt truly alone and he wondered why he was doing this._

_'For Sasuke,' his mind would tell him. _

_'But Sasuke lied to me these past few days. Why should I follow him and rescue him?' His mind fought back. It had been like this for hours and he just wanted his mind to take a break it was hard enough to concentrate in general, it was no wonder he hadn't found Sasuke and Itachi yet. His mind was distracting him. _

_Naruto closed his eyes and cleared his mind. When he was sure that it was clear enough he scouted around the area to see if there was any danger. He didn't like what he felt. A lot of chakra coming his way. He didn't know the waybackout of the forest so he ran away from the direction that the chakra was coming from. He didn't care where he ended up he just wasn't up for fighting right now._

_Naruto soon found himself coming up onto a village. One that looked quite familiar. Surely _he_ wouldn't use the same hideout twice, Naruto thought but headed for the building that he had been locked in before._

_When Naruto reached the building it looked oddly deserted and Naruto was about to turn back before he heard someone walking towards where he was and he also heard a moan coming from inside the building. It sounded kind of like Sasuke when he was in pain. Naruto walked in and was amazed that he found a door open and when he looked inside there were two people in the room but he couldn't see their faces. _

'_Itachi…' Naruto heard someone who sounded a lot like Sasuke say._

'_Sasuke this won't hurt a bit,' Itachi said._

_Naruto was confused. Sasuke? Itachi? What was going on? _

_Naruto walked in and took a breath to talk when the door closed behind him and he was consumed by the dark. Now Naruto knew part of what was going on. He had heard two poofs when the door had closed. He could only guess that it was a trap that Naruto had fallen into. Sasuke had said not to follow him, that it was a trap. He'd heard but that didn't stop him from following, trying to save the boy he cared about. _

_Naruto knew better now. He vowed never to go after Sasuke again if he survived._

_--End of Flashback--_

Naruto could feel the cold wall against his bare back. It sent shivers down his spine to feel the cold. It was never ending and no matter how long he was against the wall it would always suck the warmth out of him.

----

--To be continued--

_

* * *

_

A/N: So... did you like it? Was it any good? Please tell me. I need reviews people. I don't have very many and if I don't get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter I mightthink about stoppingthis story. I have so many other things and other stories to work on this is just taking up precious time for them. I need to know if it is worth my while to write.

Please review!

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	6. Back in Prison

W a r n i n g: **Rape and some pretty random stuff (don't kill me)**

A/N: So here I am again with another chapter. I'm really sorry that it took so long. Well I hope you don't kill me for this. Its not a happy chapter. So anyways. I think I'll let you read the chapter now my loverly readers.

Shimizu Asuka

**(P.S.Any xxxx means that it was edited for fanfiction . net. To read the full version of this chapter go to my profile for the link.)**

**

* * *

**

**Back in Prison**

----

Naruto had fallen asleep and his head drooped down and rested on his chest. He was still tied to the wall in chains and he had been crying for hours. He didn't want to be back here no matter how short of a time he was here. He just wanted to go back home to Sasuke where he felt safe. Where he felt wanted, needed, loved.

_**--Flashback--**_

Naruto had fallen, crying on the dirty floor thinking about Sasuke. He never wanted to see this place again yet he had so easily fallen into this trap. He could've avoided it. He just wanted to save Sasuke though. He needed the boy. Even if the Uchiha didn't need him

Naruto wouldn't care if the Uchiha never looked at him again, as long as he lived in the village. As long as Naruto could look at Sasuke everyday

Naruto was cold. The floor was chilling him, right through to his bones. He couldn't escape it. He couldn't escape anything. He couldn't move. It was horrible. Naruto didn't know what was going on but he knew it had to stop.

Naruto thought this for a while and was trying to stop crying. Sleep was slowly overcoming him and he was soon drifting off into a nightmare that was just too real for his liking.

Naruto woke up the next morning to feel a cold wall on his back and cold metal around his ankles and wrists. What was it with Itachi and chains?

Naruto tried to fight the chains but it didn't work out too well. All he did was make a lot of noise and attract some unwanted attention.

Sasuke came in a few minutes later. Well that's who Naruto thought it was. It looked like Sasuke.

'Sasuke,' Naruto cried. 'I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I got caught. Don't be angry with me.'

'I'm not angry with you Naruto. I'm here to save you.'

Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Sasuke almost felt bad for him.

'Naruto its okay. I'm here now. Don't look so scared,' Sasuke said as he walked closer to Naruto. Naruto turned his head away. Something didn't feel right. This didn't feel like Sasuke.

'Sasuke, why won't you free me from the wall?' Naruto asked the dark haired boy. Naruto had waited patiently but Sasuke still hadn't freed him. He'd kissed Sasuke back but the boy wouldn't let him go.

'You sure?' Sasuke asked. There was something in the boy's eyes that Naruto didn't like and he wasn't sure about what it was but he was determined to find out.

Sasuke freed the blonde easily and pushed him up against the wall harder then before and Naruto didn't like it as much as he thought he would. I mean it was Sasuke right? So shouldn't he like it?

xxxx

Sasuke slowly exposed Naruto's bare chest and froze. It was godly. Better then the last time he'd seen it. Sasuke took his own shirt off quickly and pressed himself up painfully hard against Naruto.

Sasuke shoved his tongue in Naruto's mouth and soon felt the boy fully relax and was soon kissing him back as passionately if not more.

Sasuke pulled away and started kissing down the boy's stomach. Naruto shivered. It felt so good. It was different from when Sasuke had done it before. It seemed more mechanical, not as loving. Naruto passed this over too. It was Sasuke, he could trust Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up to face Naruto again, Sharingan in his eyes. Naruto looked at it for a moment. Which was too long. He was paralyzed, he tried to move but he couldn't. He was scared. Why would Sasuke do something like this? It was so not a Sasuke-ish thing to do.

Naruto felt cold hands on his hips. His pants had some how been removed and he could feel his body moving. But it was not him moving it. Naruto was pushed up against the wall hard and since he didn't have control of his body fell to the ground.

The blonde was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Sasuke bent down and turned Naruto around. He was face to face with the blonde.

xxxx

'He's so predictable,' Akimitsu said from outside the cell that the two boys were in. They had been going for an hour and they weren't tired of each other yet?

_**--End of Flashback--**_

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He had to get there before Itachi could hurt his poor Naruto. He couldn't have anyone touching his Naruto. It had really hurt him when Itachi had almost raped Naruto right before his eyes. He had been powerless and it had almost killed him inside. He was not going to have that happen again. Not if he could stop it.

Sasuke reached the run down building that Itachi had trapped Naruto not long ago. He shivered as he stepped inside. Something didn't feel right. It was quiet again but in a horribly creepy way. He walked as quietly as he could down the hall and heard a slow moan. It sounded kind of like Naruto but Sasuke couldn't be sure.

Sasuke reached the door of the cell that the two had been trapped in. The cell he had _thought _that he had killed Itachi in.

Sasuke reached the door and pulled it open.

'Naruto?' he asked the darkness.

'Sasuke?' a voice said in a pleading way. A way that told him something bad had happened. 'Go away…' the blonde said. He didn't want to look at Sasuke anymore; he'd seen enough of the boy over the past week.

'What?' Sasuke said sounding very hurt. Naruto winced but Sasuke didn't see it in the dark. 'What did you say to me?'

'I said go away. I'm sick of you coming in here and screwing me multiple times a day and then locking me back up and leaving me. Just go away. I'm sick of you and your ugly face.' Okay Naruto had to admit, he didn't think Sasuke ugly; he was just saying that so that he would go away.

'Naruto!' Sasuke said in a _very_ angry tone. He had come to save Naruto and he was calling him ugly? _Guess he really doesn't love me_. Sasuke thought sadly. The full of what Naruto had said sunk in. _I'm sick of you coming in here and screwing me multiple times a day. _Sasuke hadn't seen the boy for a week and he'd been screwing him. What kind of horrible reality had Naruto been living in for the past week?

'Naruto…' Sasuke said more softly. 'I haven't seen you for a week,' Sasuke said with a sound of worry in his voice.

'I've seen you everyday for the past week. That's not possible. You're trying to be funny and no ones laughing so give it up,' Naruto said. He was worried now too, the tone of Sasuke's voice was different then it had been. What was going on?

'Glad you could join the party Sasuke,' a voice said from behind him. Sasuke gasped. It couldn't be.

No, not him.

----

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: A sorry for the missive cliff hanger but I'm pretty sure we all know who it is.. if not you'll know by the first line of the next chapter. I promise. 

Please review like always!

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	7. Good Ideas Gone Bad

W a r n i n g: Incest stuff between Itachi and Sasuke not a lot but its definately there. Mild swearing nothing really bad.

A/N: So I'm really sorry that this is so short but **I've pretty much hit writers block** and I have no idea what to write now. I have a couple ideas floating around in my head but none of them seem good enough so until I get a good idea I'm going to leave you with this.

Please don't hate me but I have no idea where to go. If anyone has an idea it would be _much_ appreciated.

Shimizu Asuka**

* * *

**

**Good Ideas Gone Bad**

----

'Itachi,' Sasuke said angrily to his brother. 'I thought I killed you.'

'Sasuke stop being stupid. You should know by now that you can't kill me with only a kunai,' Itachi said laughing.

'But you…' Sasuke said interrupted by Itachi.

'Don't say anything Sasuke or I might have to hurt _our_ little Naru-chan,' Itachi said smirking.

'There is no our. Naruto is mine. He loves me and I love him. There is no _you_ in this love just the two of us and there is nothing you can do.'

'Really? I highly doubt that my little Sasuke-kun,' Itachi said as he watched Sasuke shiver at the suffix.

'What are you…' Sasuke began before his lips were covered by Itachi's. Sasuke was repulsed but found that his body would not let him move. He was confused and he just wanted to hit his brother until he was limp. He wanted to kill his brother for all the pain that he had caused Naruto and himself and as well as the rage that he felt.

Sasuke could feel Itachi feeling his upper body. Not leaving any part of him untouched. The dark-haired boy shivered as he felt his shirt being lifted slowly off. He wanted to break free, wanted control of his own body.

'…Sasuke…' the said boy heard Naruto whisper his name as Itachi went back to kissing him. Itachi pulled out a knife and started cutting Sasuke's chest again and again, in front of Naruto. Sasuke could stand the physical pain of being mutilated but not the emotional stuff of having Naruto watching him slowly being cut open by his own brother.

Itachi laughed as a look of pain crossed Sasuke's face as he dug the kunai deeper into Sasuke's flesh. Not enough to kill him. But enough for it too hurt. Sasuke screamed. This was awful. He had to get out of here, but not before he had saved Naruto. He wasn't going anywhere without Naruto anymore. He couldn't stand to see Naruto in any kind of pain. When they got back home they would be together and nothing would stop them.

Itachi was slowly sliding off Sasuke's pants and Naruto couldn't bear to watch anymore. He didn't want to see Sasuke ravaged right before his eyes.

'Itachi…' a voice said from the doorway. She could tell that he was having fun but there was just too many people fighting against them they needed the backup.

'What do you want Akimitsu?' the man asked roughly. He was just starting to have fun. Torture was his favorite pastime.

'There are strong enemies approaching and we won't be able to hold them off for very long.'

'Fine,' Itachi grumbled as he got up off Sasuke. He was very put out that he couldn't finish what he'd been truly waiting for but he knew that they weren't going to be going anywhere and it was definitely worth the wait. Itachi knew that Sasuke would be better then Naruto. Naruto had been satisfying but Sasuke would be…mind blowing, amazing, orgasmic. You name it, Itachi probably thought it. He was going to go finish off those stupid bastards who had ruined his long awaited screw session and kill them all fast so that he could get back and finish his fun.

Itachi walked out of the room quickly, had Akimitsu close the door and left for the battlefield.

'Naruto.' Sasuke said quietly. He was losing blood and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would pass out. He had to go free Naruto so that there would be less of a chance of him dying. He didn't want to leave Naruto alone. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

'Sasuke, you're hurt. Don't move. You can't lose much more blood,' Naruto pleaded to his lover. He could confidently call Sasuke that now. He knew that the boy loved him back and he wouldn't hesitate to say so.

Sasuke ignored the boy's protests of him getting up and he stood up. The floor had been very cold on his bareback and he was glad to get up. It was dark and it was only by Naruto's talking and breathing that he found him. Sasuke bent down and undid the shackles around Naruto's ankles first. It took him a while because of his blood loss and the darkness. Eventually he did undo them and then he stood up and kissed Naruto before he made to release Naruto from the shackles around his wrists.

When Naruto was free he wrapped his arms around Sasuke totally forgetting about the blood until he felt it start to seep through his shirt. He pulled away from Sasuke kissed him and pulled him down onto the floor. Sasuke put his head in Naruto's lap and almost fell asleep.

Itachi walked in to see the room empty. He was confused. This was the room that he had left them in right? That couldn't be right. The he heard quiet footsteps in the hall. He backed out the door and saw an orange blur round the corner. He went after Naruto.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto were running. Naruto had been surprised that Itachi had fallen for the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. If Sasuke had been awake he probably would've been surprised too.

Itachi was gaining on them. Naruto was running as fast as he possibly could with Sasuke (which wasn't really that fast) and Itachi was gaining on them so fast that Naruto would blink and he'd be a few feet closer. He couldn't be running _that_ slow.

Naruto turned the corner and ran into…

Itachi.

He almost died. How could he have been so stupid?

'Now Naruto you didn't think I was that stupid did you?' Itachi said in that I-don't-give-a-shit voice.

Naruto just pouted. It had been a good plan at the time but now it seemed really stupid. Now Sasuke was probably going to get raped and it was all his fault.

'I noticed that it was a clone when I first saw it running. He wasn't carrying Sasuke. That was my first clue the second was when I turned the corner and hit it. I thought that I would see what you were doing before I caught you. Just to make things interesting.'

Naruto couldn't speak. It was as if he'd left his voice back in the cell. He was totally lost for words. He knew that people from the village weren't coming and that Sasuke and himself would probably die in this pitiful place. As long as they were together then it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for now. **Please review** and tell me how you would interpret this. I really need help I want to finish this off and it will bother me if I can't think of anything. Spark my imagination I need ideas or this will eat away at me. Any of you people out there who have gotten writers block before you know what this feels like so please (I'm begging you) help me. 

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	8. Power Shift

W a r n i n g: There is swearing and violence and a little tiny bit of sex in here if you squint hard enough. (Don't get your hopes up though)

A/N: Okay so this chapter is longer then normal.. it's about 2200 words so enjoy. I'm sorry that I leftchapter sevenso short but I think I make up for it here so please take this as my apology. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. I think it's my favorite. (Other then chapter one -smiles thinking about the lemon-) anyways here we go.

I think there are some thanks in order:

A _special_ thanks to: **blue-genjutsu, Isisoftheunderground, and flaming-scorpion** for giving me ideas. I tried to string them all together and this is what I've come up with. I'd also like to take this time to thank everyone elsewho has been reviewing. You've made me a happy author. This one is for you. (Technically they're all for you but just play along like good little readers)

Shimizu Asuka**

* * *

**

**Power Shift**

----

Naruto didn't know what to do they were trapped. It was the worst feeling in the world. There were Itachi clones surrounding them. Naruto couldn't think. It was like all of his reasoning was getting sucked out of him. And those eyes. Itachi eyes were everywhere and he couldn't look into them. His and Sasuke lives depended on his will and power. He couldn't leave Sasuke abandoned but how was he going to be able to fight with Sasuke in his arms. Either way caused too much risk to Sasuke. It would've been so much easier if Sasuke had been awake. A totally different story. But no. Itachi had to cut him open and make him lose all that blood. That had probably been his plan to make Sasuke lose so much blood that he couldn't move, couldn't fight back. It all made sense now. Itachi being the insensitive bastard that he was had probably planned to have Sasuke lose blood and then rape him in front of Naruto. It would've hurt more if Itachi had followed through on his plan, but he hadn't and Naruto was so grateful.

Itachi causing so much hurt to Sasuke and Naruto on purpose was something that stirred something inside Naruto. Something full of anger and something that he knew Itachi wouldn't like very much.

Naruto could feel it. Feel an odd and yet familiar feeling rising through his body. It screamed power and it yielded to no one. It made his body burn with unforgiving pain, pain that he knew would soon be gone, replaced with strength and the power and will to do anything.

Naruto saw Itachi coming around the corner; the blonde boy placed Sasuke onto the floor and used Kage Bunshin no jutsu to create a clone to hold Sasuke. The newly made clone picked up Sasuke and carried him far enough away so that he was safe from the battle but so that Naruto could still reach him if he needed defending.

'Naruto…' a slow and low drawl came from pale lips approaching him.

'Itachi…' Naruto growled out. He was starting to change ever so slowly. It was painful but he dealt with it. He knew it would go away just like all the other times it had happened.

'Oh Naruto, don't be so angry. I was only playing,' Itachi said in his evil and bored tone. It was quiet but demanded to be heard.

'You're sick you know that,' Naruto all but yelled at the older man. He was furious. 'How could you do that to Sasuke? Twice. You've cut him to pieces two times already. Haven't you had enough?'

'No, I haven't had my fill. I was looking forward to having Sasuke,' at this Naruto cringed. _What a sick bastard_.

Itachi laughed at Naruto's cringe. It gave him pleasure to see his brother and his lover in pain. Yes, he was a sadist, but that didn't mean he was a horrible person did it?

'I never approved of you and Sasuke. It's sick and you… you're the Kyuubi. There are plans for you. I have plans for you. No need for you to be wasted on my idiot of a brother.'

'Does that mean you have plans for me to stay here with you?' Naruto asked cautiously. That would be worse then having Sasuke ravaged in front of him. Living with Itachi would be the end of him. He wouldn't be able to live as a sex toy, wouldn't be able to live without Sasuke.

'I wouldn't have you stay here. No need for the IQ of this place to go down anymore. I have enough idiots here. I don't need you as well.'

Naruto glared at Itachi. He wasn't an idiot. Itachi's reply raised suspicions inside Naruto. What would happen to him if he wasn't going to stay with Itachi?

'What is it that you have planned for me then?' Naruto asked unsure if he really wanted the answer.

'That is for me to know,' Itachi said before taking a step towards Naruto.

Pain went through his body in waves. He could feel fangs and claws sprouting. His ears were growing more pointed as the moments dragged on like hours. Pain can make a minute seem like eternity.

Naruto let out a mangled scream. It was almost over; he just needed a few more minutes. His eyes burned with a sudden change. Naruto fell to his knees clutching his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was screaming; he hadn't realized it. He hadn't realized that Itachi was laughing, or even the fact that Sasuke had awakened and was now looking at Naruto. He wasn't very strong but the sound of someone he loved in pain was more then enough to wake him from unconsciousness.

Sasuke moved his head ever so slightly to take a look at Naruto who was still on the floor but now he was clutching his stomach instead of his eyes.

The seal on his stomach was burning. It felt as if someone was peeling the skin off him and it was one of the most horrible sensations ever. Naruto yelled again. He couldn't contain it and he was quickly losing control of his body.

Itachi noticed the vulnerability of the blonde boy, who wasn't really that blonde anymore. He made to attack. Itachi was easily thrown back by a wave of chakra, and it was powerful. The Kyuubi was protecting Naruto since he wasn't fully transformed yet. He couldn't have Naruto getting killed before he had finish transforming.

Naruto suddenly stood up. He had changed drastically and it left Sasuke in awe. Naruto looked as handsome and sexy as ever but he had a dangerous, unstable and deathly aura surrounding him. It gave off a feeling of power and control. Sasuke knew that Itachi wouldn't win against Naruto. It couldn't be possible. Naruto in this state couldn't be beaten. It had taken the fourth's life just to sealthe Kyuubiaway.

Sasuke looked at the details that had been changed on Naruto's body. Naruto's hair had gotten redder, his whisker like markings had gotten wider and more jagged, he had fangs and his ears had gotten much pointier with little sprouts of hair on the points. Naruto had grown long claws on his hands and they looked very sharp. Naruto had a dark red aura of chakra surrounding him as well and it frightened Sasuke how scary Naruto had become from such changes.

'Naruto…' the whisper escaped Sasuke's lips without the boy saying it having any clue.

Naruto's head turned in the direction of where Sasuke was. He'd heard his name. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking at him with fear in his eyes.

'Sasuke don't fear me,' Naruto said watching the dark-haired ninja's response to his red eyes; andnot onlyred butthey also had slits for pupils.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Naruto's appearance before had frightened him; but those eyes had truly scared him. Those horrifying eyes that had no pupils, but slits. Sasuke couldn't stand the change and he soon fell back into unconsciousness but not before seeing Itachi make another lunge at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the attack with precision swiftness, like he'd done it millions of times before. Like it was a dance. One that he knew off by heart, even though he knew that that was impossible.

Naruto was dodging all of Itachi's attacks. It was making Itachi angry and a bit hastier with his attacks. He just wanted to hit him once.

Itachi was punching and kicking, using the two interchangeably; Just trying to get one hit in. One hit just to make it feel like he was getting somewhere. Was the Kyuubi really that strong?

Punch. Kick. Kick. Sucker punch.

Dodge. Bend. Shift slightly to the right.

Naruto stopped fully defending himself. Maybe he could make it seem like Itachi had the advantage; _give him back some of the deceptions he pulled on us_. Naruto tried half heartedly to attack Itachi. He could've taken him out fairly quickly but he liked playing with his victims. It just made it that more fun.

Naruto threw a few punches and almost clawed Itachi. He made unhappy grunts to make it look like he was actually trying his hardest. The Kyuubi inside of him was getting restless from having his power unused to its full potential.

Itachi had pulled out two kunai and Naruto followed suit. They clashed for a while until Itachi beefed up his attacks. He was starting to adjust to Kyuubi Naruto. In a final attempt at an attack against Kyuubi Naruto the four kunai formed a kind of "x". Blood was dripping on the ground from the occasional nicks.

'You know what?' Itachi said smiling.

'What?' Naruto said. He was aware of Sasuke's eyes on him again.

'Fucking you was the most fun I've ever had, besides killing the clan of course,' Itachi said. Naruto looked into his eyes. A very bad idea.

Naruto felt himself falling into a world of red and black. He saw a shadow version of Itachi.

'Naruto, I am going to fuck you for three days straight and you're powerless to stop me,' Itachi said in an echo-y voice. Naruto felt himself freeze. He couldn't move. His body wasn't responding and he was powerless to stop the oncoming Itachi.

Naruto was screaming bloody murder, hands on his head and his beautiful face contorted in pain. And Itachi was **_smiling_**? _Who the hell did he think he was?_ Smiling at Naruto's pain.

_It has to be the Mangekyou Sharingan_, Naruto thought as his thoughts came in fragments. _Sasuke… Sorry… Kyuubi… I can't…. Itachi… Stop…_

_Itachi had had his Naruto_. The Naruto he had silently sworn to protect with his life. To keep this from happening. He couldn't take it and soon tears sprung to his eyes. He couldn't stand the searing pain in his chest. Sasuke tried to worm out of the clone Naruto's arms but he was weak and it was hard to fight your wayout of a half transformed Kyuubi Naruto's arms when he didn't want you to go anywhere. Sasuke's eyes blazed with the Sharingan but he stayed put.

Sasuke didn't want to watch. He could only imagine what Itachi was doing to Naruto. He didn't want to think about what it had been like the last time he'd been under the hypnosis of the Mangekyou Sharingan. He'd seen his parents, and Itachi killing the rest of the clan. It had been awful. Sasuke flinched at the memory. The clone noticed this and thought that it might be better if Sasuke was lying down. The clone somehow managed to sit down gracefully with Sasuke in his arms. He laid him out so that Sasuke's head was in his lap. The shadow replica then proceeded to calm the boy down by stroking his hair gently, lovingly, like the real Naruto would've if he hadn't been hypnotized. Sasuke was grateful of this and was getting drowsy. Naruto had stopped shrieking and Itachi was waiting patiently for him to come to. He always liked seeing the look on his victim's faces when they woke up from the world that he created. It gave him shivers of excitement.

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and his ass hurt like hell. He quickly passed it off as he saw Itachi's feet. His eyes opened and he set a look of death on his face. He didn't wan to put up with such nonsense anymore. If that was all that Itachi had then this would be easier then he had originally planned.

Itachi started forming seals and Naruto knew that it most likely wasn't going to be good. He could tell by the seals that it was an illusion technique. He didn't know how or why but he had to stop Itachi and he had to do it now. The older man was staring at Naruto. The Kyuubi vessel looked deep in thought.

_Too late._

Itachi had gathered enough chakra and performed the seals correctly. He aimed the genjutsu attack at Naruto. Except that Naruto wasn't there anymore. Had he vanished when he had blinked or was Naruto standing so still an illusion after all?

Itachi noticed Sasuke on the floor, his head in the cloneNaruto's lap. He smiled an evil smile. _Time to do some damage._

'What do you think you're doing?'

Itachi whipped around. Naruto had been around the corner hiding his chakra?

'Your fight is with me,' Naruto said hoping to draw Itachi away from Sasuke. If he laid one finger on Sasuke again…

Itachi smiled a not happy or evil smile… it was actually more like a grimace. Maybe he finally realized that he was going to lose.

'Look you…' Itachi addressed Naruto. He looked frazzled, so unlike Itachi. 'You're not good enough for Sasuke. Our parents wouldn't approve of your relationship. You two shouldn't be together it's not right. He doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone anymore. I killed his capability to love. I gave him hate. I gave him strength. You're just holding him back. Leave him. Stay away from him.'

Naruto looked at Itachi like he'd sprung another head. He couldn't be serious.

'My Sasuke…' Itachi whispered turning away from Naruto and walking towards Sasuke.

Was he delusional? Something had to have snapped during the fight. Naruto saw the small almost unnoticeable movements of Itachi fishing a kunai out of his weapons pouch. Naruto didn't like that. Was he going to finish Sasuke off here and now?

Naruto moved like a shadow, quick and precise. He felt like he was going in for an assassination. Well in a way he kind of was. Itachi was going for Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't let that happen. He was here for Sasuke now he couldn't let that happen right before his eyes.

Not when he could stop it.

Not when he still had power.

And not when Sasuke was lying so beautiful, peaceful and helpless.

Maybe that's how he found the kunai in his hands.

Maybe that's why Itachi's eyes bulged out when it plunged flawlessly and deeply into his chest.

And maybe that's why killing Itachi felt so damn good.

----

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: -dies- Okay so it's 3:18 in the morning and I'm spent. I worked on this for... 3 hours straight I think.. running on nothing but the thought of finishing the chapter and some caffine. (My friend wanted me to and so did I) I love writing late into the night... just maybe not this late. 

Please review and tell me what you think as always. I'm not going to attempt to bribe you with anything as I am way to sleep deprived to think of anything except maybe chapter 9.

Anyways thanks again  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	9. Pain

A/N: Okay so I'm **REALLY** SORRY about not updating in so long but I had a touch of writers block with a side of major year end projects. > 

This is not very longand I thought about making it a little longer 1. because I haven't updated in so long. 2. because I'm really bored.

But I also wanted to get this out because its been so long.

So I hope this will do and I'll probaby update in the next few days because I have good ideas .

So thanks for waiting and I'll let you read the latest chapter now. _

* * *

_

**Pain**

----

_Naruto killed Itachi. How was that possible? It was supposed to be Sasuke who killed Itachi in the end. Why did it have to be Naruto? It was Sasuke's dream to finish Itachi. Why?_

Naruto stood unmoving. He still held the kunai in place and Itachi was still standing. His eyes bulged out in shock, a small stream of blood trickling down from his mouth. Naruto just stared at the man in shock. He had been going to save Itachi for Sasuke to finish but his instincts took over and Naruto had plunged it in too deep in his chest for it not to kill him.

Sasuke's eyes had been barely open and he had gotten hit with a couple drops of blood when Naruto had delivered the blow to Itachi's chest. He smiled weakly and passed out for good. Itachi was dead and he was safe. Or as save as he could be from losing a lot of blood.

Naruto stood frozen a little longer until the Kyuubi decided to let go of him and hide in the depths of his mind (or where ever he hides) again. He could feel the burning all over his body just like the first time. He didn't flinch once. No matter how bad it got he didn't wince or contort his face in pain. He didn't think that he would've been able to even if he'd wanted to. He was just too worn out.

Naruto's energy drained and he collapsed.

----

Naruto groaned. He could hear a high pitched beeping sound somewhere. He just wanted it to go away so he could sleep. He tried to roll over. But something was stopping him. Naruto looked down… there were straps going across his body in multiple places. The ends of them disappeared under the bed. His guess was that they were bolted under the bed. But why? Why was he here? Was it another one of Itachi's sick plans? No… it couldn't be… Itachi was dead. He'd killed him. If it wasn't that… then what was this.

He yelled.

Soon enough a familiar body came through the door.

'You!' He yelled at the person.

'Now now Naruto. No need to damage your vocal chords.'

'What are you doing here old hag?'

'I think that you should be thanking me…'

'Thanking you? For bolting me in here?'

'For saving you,' Tsunade finished as if he hadn't interrupted her.

'You didn't save me,' Naruto said with a fiery glare in his eyes. They burned a little but he didn't pay any attention to it, he was too angry.

'Naruto. This is why I can't let you out of this room,' Tsunade said.

'What?'

'You're a danger to everyone and yourself. The Kyuubi's power broke the seal. It is freely contained in your body. For example when you get angry you show signs of the Nine Tails. You will need to stay here until it is sealed up properly again.'

'Pfft, old hag. You know that I wouldn't hurt anyone. Is this bed really necessary?' Naruto asked her. He just wanted to get up and walk around his body felt cramped.

'Yes, Naruto. This bed is crucial to your recovery. If not then you would find ways to escape. Please just bear with it for now. It will be over soon, just don't yell too much. You'll bother the other patients in the hospital.'

'I'm in the hospital… but wouldn't I hurt the other people in here if the Kyuubi got free?'

'Yes, you probably would but you are in a secluded part of the hospital so the only thing that you'll be hurting is their ear drums so keep quiet you little brat,' the woman said in a loving voice before she left.

As she reached for the door handle Naruto said something. 'Tsunade where is Sasuke? Is he alright?'

'He is still sleeping but he should be awake soon. He lost quite a bit of blood. We've been pumping him full of it but it just doesn't seem to be enough. We think that there is something inside him that's taking it all but we've tested him for everything. Think back to the battle. Did Itachi do anything to Sasuke?' Tsunade asked him turning back to face him. 'If you remember anything then ask the nurse to get me.'

Naruto nodded and watched the Hokage leave. His face turned hard after that. His muscles tensed and Naruto couldn't wait to get out of the bed. He had to see Sasuke. How long had it been since he'd laid eyes on the pale beauty? Since he'd kissed him? He found it hard to hold back tears and felt a few slip down him face.

Naruto struggled in the bonds but was awarded no success. They wouldn't move and they were tight. Naruto gave up due to exhaustion and soon passed out from the overwhelming need for sleep.

_Naruto woke up and saw that the straps had been removed. He felt fine and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His feet welcomed the cold of the floor. He got off the bed and snuck out into the hallway. _

_Naruto navigated the halls like he'd done it a million times before. Soon the blonde found himself in front of a closed door. He shakily reached out to grasp the handle and drew back his hand from the cold. Naruto shivered. Something bad was on the other side of this door. _

_Naruto went to grasp the handle of the door this time prepared for the cold of the metal and the shiver down his spine. The door was suddenly opened from the other side. He was faced with Sakura. She looked like she'd been crying, just as Naruto was thinking that two more tears traveled down her face. He tried to reach out to her but Tsunade pulled her out the door._ And right through Naruto. _He was shocked. So shocked that he couldn't move. Brought out of it only because of all the girls who were crying in the room that Sakura and Tsunade had just come out of. Someone had to have died for all these girls to be crying like this. The only guy in the village who had this many fan girls was…_

_Naruto paled. Sasuke… he was… no… he couldn't be…_

_Sure enough he saw an even paler Sasuke lying perfectly placed on the bed. There were nurses waiting to take him away but they just couldn't get through the girls. Naruto tried and found himself literally walking through the girls. It couldn't be possible but all he wanted was to reach the side of the bed. Just to lay his eyes on the boy he had fallen in love with. It hadn't seemed that long ago when he'd pushed Sasuke up against a tree and kissed him. Or when Sasuke had tried to save him after Naruto had been locked in that cell for a month. He smiled at the stupidity of the boy that laid here in front of him. Dead._

_Why hadn't he been able to save him? Why couldn't he say goodbye when Sasuke was still alive? Why did it have to be Sasuke anyways?_

_Naruto was starting to feel a burning sensation in his stomach. He didn't pay much attention to it but it soon started to be too much. Naruto clutched his stomach in pain and curled into a ball. He expected the girls around him to laugh but they didn't. That almost hurt more then them laughing. Not even acknowledging his existence. It was pitiful. Naruto was emotionally numb. The blonde screamed in pain. His vision was blurred white from what he guessed was pain. _

Naruto was brought back by the beeping sound.

The constant beeping. Also the white-hot pain searing through his body.

'Come on. He's not going to last long like this. We have to hurry.'

Naruto could hear someone ordering the nurses around. Someone was touching his stomach too. It was cold and felt like probing chakra. The pain in this stomach growing, he cried out again in pain and sorrow. He'd seen Sasuke dead. Was it just a dream or could it be real?

Sasuke was too strong to be killed by a loss of blood. Wasn't he? Everyone could die from losing blood. Even he, the Kyuubi.

'Sas…uke…' the last words from Naruto's mouth before he passed out from the pain inching its way up through his body.

----

To be continued

* * *

A/N: its been a while so that gives you even more of a reason to review.. so DO IT.

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	10. Some Unpleasant News

A/N: Okay so I'm back with another chapter of Deceptions. Its a little longer then usual since I didn't really know where to cut it off. I just kept getting more and more ideas of what to write.

**Something to remember**: when dealing with deceptions not everything is as it seems.

**

* * *

**

Some Unpleasant News

----

White was the first thing Naruto saw when he woke up. Tsunade was sitting beside him like he would've for Sasuke.

Sasuke… what had happened to Sasuke? Had his dream been real?

'Baa-chan?' Naruto said using the unappealing nickname.

He heard a huff and then she started to speak.

'Sasuke is still asleep in his room. Nothing is wrong with him just calm down. You need to rest. Last night was hard on your body Naruto. You can't move much let alone flail all over a _sleeping_ Sasuke.'

'Are you sure he's still sleeping?' Naruto asked her looking as if he suspected something.

'Yes I am sure he's sleeping,' Tsunade said sounding exasperated with the blonde boy. She loved him very much though. She'd always admired his strength in hard situations. She had an insight about how he had grown up but she didn't really know what it was like. She knew though, from what people had told her that it hadn't been easy for the boy. To be shunned by almost the whole village with the exception of the fifth, Iruka, Kakashi Sakura and of course Sasuke. Most of the normal villagers still shunned him but the rest of the shinobi in training acknowledged him as a good ninja.

'Tsunade…' Naruto waited until she focused her eyes on him. It wasn't often he used her real name. 'Tsunade please check on Sasuke for me and then come back and tell me truthfully how he is.'

The blonde woman looked at the boy. The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. This meant so much to him. He loved Sasuke. She didn't yet know that they had a relationship but she knew by the look in Naruto's eyes that he loved Sasuke with all his heart. He wouldn't just lay around and think about how Sasuke was doing. He was going to ask and pester the people around him to make sure that he was all right until he could do it himself. Tsunade admired him for that. She admired his undying concern for the boy who she thought so antisocial and uncaring.

----

Tsunade reached Sasuke's room and heard moaning. Something had to be wrong with him. She rushed in to see the boy lying in the bed with his back arched and face contorted in pain. His eyes were closed and she knew that he was still asleep. How in the world is that possible? She didn't take the time to ponder it but got the nurses into the room and performed a quick check up of the boy's vitals. Everything looked fine. Except for his heart; which was beating erratically. She decided that she would let herself worry a little. It wa true that he hadn't been doing so well and she hadn't wanted to worry Naruto because then he would find a way to get out of the restraints on his bed. She couldn't have that; not while his body was still healing. He wasn't allowed to move for a couple weeks. It could damage his body to the point of it being irreparable.

Back to Sasuke; the one in need at the moment. His body could give way at any moment. The blood loss was great and there was some kind of ninjutsu placed on him so that he would not be able to make or take any more blood into his body. He is weak and it is not good. Tsunade took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do.

'Sakura, give him an injection of painkillers. See if it helps. If not then give him an anti-psychotic. Other then that I see nothing that we can do except monitor his vitals.' Tsunade was worried about Sasuke, but more about Naruto. The poor boy might not be able to live without Sasuke and now the dark haired boy might be on the verge of dying. This was bad news. Very bad news. But she should probably tell Naruto a version of what was going on with Sasuke. He did say to give him a truthful report so she should just give him what he asked for. Right? Somehow it seemed like a bad idea. Maybe she would get someone to strengthen the restraints on Naruto. He would be restless after hearing the information.

----

'Naruto?' Tsunade said quietly, if he was asleep then she really didn't want to wake him.

'I'm awake baa-chan.'

'You should have some respect for your elders Uzumaki Naruto!' she said in a mocking tone. She knew that the boy had respect for her and she had the same for him. That's why this was going to be so hard.

'Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before,' Naruto said getting impatient for the information the old hag was supposed to have collected. 'So how'd it go?' he asked waiting for her reply.

'Do you want the whole truth Naruto?' Tsunade said. She saw the drop in Naruto's mood at once.

'Yeah, I'd like that baa-chan. I'm sick of lies.'

She looked down at him and stroked his face. She decided that for this moment it might be okay for Naruto to be released from the straps holding him down to the bed. She popped them open in a swift movement and saw the puzzlement on Naruto's face.

'It might be better if you weren't restrained for this… When I reached Sasuke's room I heard him moaning. I opened the door to see him in pain. It showed on his face and his body was contorted. I checked his vitals and everything was fine but his heart; which was beating quickly and erratically. That isn't a good thing Naruto. I've left instruction with Sakura and he might be fine but he might not be fine. I'm only telling you this so that it might hurt less if his body gives out,' Tsunade watched as the news sunk in. Naruto's face went blank. She didn't know how he would take it but she certainly hadn't expected it to be like this.

'We've been trying to pump blood into him but its not working. But he has the same amount of blood in his body as he did when he came here. A little less actually; you see blood cells die after a certain amount of time. This is why our bodies make more. Sasuke's body is not making any new blood cells. The blood we pump him never does anything and we are stumped. If we don't do something soon then Sasuke will without a doubt die.'

Naruto's face was still blank. He barely even blinked. There were no tears or emotion in his eyes. He felt empty and alone. He brought his legs up into his chest and held them there with his arms. He didn't move after that. His eyes closed and he felt like he would never be happy again. Not without Sasuke. If Tsunade was stumped then there probably wasn't any hope for him. If Sasuke died then he would be alone again. Maybe even more alone then when he had been younger and had no one. He knew now what it was like to be loved, to lose that would be worse then anything he'd ever felt or called loneliness. Maybe this was what it was like when Sasuke lost his parents.

----

Sasuke was alone in the dark again. Where was Naruto? Isn't he going to come save me? Why won't he come save me? Does he hate me? Stupid Itachi filling Naruto's mind with stupid lies. Why? Why did Itachi have to do that to him and Naruto? Couldn't he just leave them alone now? He was dead so now they should be at peace right?

Sasuke could hear a faint buzzing and it was driving him crazy. Couldn't everything just shut off and leave him at peace. If he was going to die here then shouldn't he be comfortable?

----

Naruto was hugging his legs and moving back and forth. He hadn't let go of them and he wouldn't eat. He wouldn't do anything. He just sat there blankly. Staring at something but nothing at the same time. Why Sasuke? Why couldn't it be me instead?

----

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a white ceiling and a clump of bright pink hair. He groaned when it got closer and then it started squeaking. It then ran out the door; still squealing. Giving him headaches much?

He remembered Naruto. He had to go see him. Had to talk to him.

The pink thing came back and he closed his eyes. Didn't he just _love_ the headaches?

'Sasuke?' Someone older and more mature said.

'Mmpghhh,' he said opening his eyes to see Tsunade there standing over him. 'Welcome back!'

'Where's Naruto?' he asked suddenly. Tsunade smiled. What was going on between the two?

'I'll take you to see him very soon. I just want to check you over first, 'kay?' she said winking at him. Did she know something?

----

_Finally, she's done_. Sasuke thought as Tsunade announced the end of the check over.

'Let's go Sasuke-kun!' a very happy Sakura said. She was so glad to have Sasuke back that she drove away the thought of him wanting to see Naruto when he had first woken up. She wanted to think that all he wanted to do was make sure that he was alive. But why would be go to see him if that's all he wanted to know?

'Sakura don't hold on to me like that. You're clinging,' Sasuke said angry that Sakura had been giving his arm the death grip.

'Were hear you two. Come on,' Tsunade said opening the door to Naruto's room. He was still sitting on the bed with his arms around his knees.

'Naruto…' Sasuke said walking over to the bed that held the said boy.

Naruto raised his head. He'd know that voice anywhere.

'Sasuke?' he asked the figure walking towards him.

'Naruto, don't cry,' Sasuke said taking the boy into his arms.

'Sasuke, I thought you were going to die. I…' he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

'I'm not dead now am I? Don't worry about me now. You need to get better and then this nightmare will all be over. I'm so glad you killed Itachi. Thank you so much.'

'No problem,' Naruto said. He wanted to kiss Sasuke now but knew that it wasn't the time or place.

Tsunade cleared her throat. As fun as it was to watch Sasuke and Naruto reunite there was a girl on the edge of hysterics beside her and a few bystanders.

'Come now boys no need to get so emotional.'

The both of them blushed and let their arms fall. They took the time to look around the room. Sakura looked on the verge of tears and there were a few giggling nurses in the room. They both found they didn't care much and looked each other in the eye. There was something a little different about Sasuke but Naruto found he didn't care at the moment. Sasuke was alive and well. That was all he needed to know.

----

--To be continued--

* * *

A/N: Didn't think I'd kill Sasuke now did you? 

Please review people. Make me a happy author if you would.. (takes two seconds.. I don't even care if its only a line just something)

One more thing. I won't add chapter 11 until I get 5 or more reviews.

* * *


	11. Something Wrong in Paradise

A/N: Okay I know that it has been forever since I last updated but I've had some other important things to do. I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter.

Just a few things:  
I'd like to raise the hits and reviews on the following stories:

**Birth Rights-** This story is by me. I love the idea for it and can't wait to finish this one so that I can start it. It is mainly about how Sasuke's father wants Sasuke to pick someone to be his friend. He's even willing to pay him. This is just about what goes on and yes, as pretty much all my stories it IS a SasuNaru.

**It Takes my Pain Away-** Oh my, what to say about this story. It is near and dear to my heart. It means a lot to me since I know what its like to go through stuff like that. There is some self mutilation in it but nothing really that serious. It's, again, a SasuNaru so its not like it's all bad. I have two chapters for it already and I'm not sure whether I want more or not so keep checking back.

I also have another story that is really good but its not really getting as much as I'd like it to so: **Pickers Can't be Choosers**. Very good story check it out.

I will soon have updates to all my stories here, or on a new story. (which ever is most popular)

**_On July 23, in honour of Sasuke Uchiha's birthday I will be posting a oneshot. Read it. It will be good._**

That being said I'll stop with the stories and let you read the chapter that you've probably been waiting for. **

* * *

**

**Something Wrong in Paradise**

----

Sasuke sat by Naruto's side day after day. He slept, watched Naruto heal and kept asking Tsunade when it was all right for him to move.

'Sasuke I will tell you when it is all right for Naruto to get out of bed, okay?' she told him after he asked her for the seventh time. Sasuke just nodded his head in reply to her frustrated out burst.

----

'Sasuke…' Naruto said as the raven-haired boy walked into the room.

'No Naruto, not yet.'

The blonde boy pouted. He'd been lying in this bed for what seemed like forever. He just wanted to go home. Home with Sasuke so they could pick up where they had left off. His back was starting to ache too. Tsunade had strapped his wrists back down to the bed to that he could sit up but not be able to get off the bed.

One day when he had gotten bored he had tried to pull his hands off the bed. The only thing that had gotten him was sore wrists so he told himself never to try again. It was hopeless unless Tsunade opened them herself. Or maybe one of the nurses but they didn't come in here often to take his restraints off. Sasuke usually fed him and he was grateful it wasn't one of those nurses who hated him.

----

'Dobe. Earth to the Dobe. Calling all Dobes,' Sasuke said holding back a laugh.

'Shut up Sasuke-teme.' Was all that Naruto said. Sasuke didn't call him a dobe that much anymore. What was with the sudden name-calling?

'Naruto…' Sasuke said.

He couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't kissing Sasuke or held him passionately for what seemed like forever. He just wanted the closeness and he would've gone for it if it weren't for the restraints on his wrists. And Sasuke seemed a little more distant then usual.

'Sasuke…'

'Naruto, I love you,' Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand in his own and laying down with his head resting on his arms.

'Sasuke… is something wrong?'

'No Naruto, I'm just tired,' the boy replied without looking up.

Naruto couldn't understand it. This boy couldn't be his Sasuke. He was too distant. It reminded him of the old Sasuke he used to know.

----

Naruto watched Sasuke as he slept. He looked like an angel. Maybe Sasuke didn't love him and was just humoring him. Was he going to leave him when he got out of the hospital? Suddenly Itachi's words came back to him.

'_You're not good enough for Sasuke. Our parents wouldn't approve of your relationship. You two shouldn't be together it's not right. He doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone anymore. I killed his capability to love. I gave him hate. I gave him strength. You're just holding him back. Leave him. Stay away from him.'_

Naruto shuddered from the thought. It had seemed unimportant at the time but now it sounded about right. Maybe the drugs were starting to take effect in his brain. Tsunade had felt the need to feed him with as much medicine as his body could take. It was stupid he didn't even know why he was in the hospital to begin with. He felt better from whatever had caused him pain before. It was nothing huge now.

----

'Baa-chan I want to go now,' he said as the fifth Hokage entered the room.

'Naruto, have you no patience?' she asked him jokingly. But seriously the kid didn't have an ounce of patience.

'No.'

'Well can I explain the reason for me coming in here?'

'Yeah.'

'I was just coming to check up on you because I think that your body is healed and your mind sealed from the Kyuubi. You should be just like normal now,' she said smiling. 'I just have to give you one final look over before you can leave. It will only take a moment.'

'I can go home then?'

'Yes Naruto… Sasuke…' she said shaking him awake. 'You're going to have to wait outside for a moment.'

He nodded and got up taking one last glance at Naruto. He was staring at Tsunade lying perfectly still. _He's such a Dobe_, Sasuke thought chuckling.

----

'Come on Sasuke,' Naruto said running down the road.

'Dobe the raman isn't going to run away,' Sasuke yelled to the shrinking figure.

'Shut up Sasuke teme,' Naruto yelled over his shoulder. He ran into the raman shop and sat down. He was smiling. It was just like old times. Except Sasuke hadn't called him names before the whole Itachi thing. He'd stopped. It wasn't a Sasuke-ish thing to do.

'Something wrong Naruto?' Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto staring into his raman but not eating it.

'Oh no. I'm okay. Just my mind wondering off.'

Sasuke's eyes lingered for a moment longer before he started on his raman.

The meal was eaten in silence.

They didn't speak to each other. They had the chance but they didn't. Naruto even took his time eating. Sasuke only ate half of his raman, Naruto only eating one whole bowl compared to his usual eight bowls.

----

Naruto got up from his seat. The silence was deafening. He couldn't stand it and he didn't want to disturb Sasuke. He was scared of him, he was different and he didn't know how. He was determined to keep him an arms length away from him until he found out just what was going on.

----

Naruto went home very alone that night. It was true that he had walked home with Sasuke but nothing had happened. A small kiss at the end but it had been so silent. Sasuke apparently still loved him. But what was with the old Sasuke personality? Especially with Naruto. He'd been more open before but now he was totally different. Had something happened to him? Or was this just something that Sasuke had to figure out?

Whatever it was it kept Naruto up.

----

It was early the next morning when Naruto finally drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke came barging in early, seven a.m. to be exact. He walked over to the bed that Naruto was sleeping in. That boy could sleep through a thunderstorm. Sasuke shook him violently awake and pulled the covers off him. The dark haired boy was glad to see that Naruto only had boxers on.

Naruto blushed under the scrutinizing eyes of his "lover". He didn't know if that's what he could call him as of that moment but it wasn't as if he was going to abandon him.

'Something wrong?' Naruto asked a distressed looking Sasuke.

'Yeah…' Sasuke said pulling up Naruto's face to his own. 'I've been out of the hospital for a whole day and I haven't 'celebrated' it with you yet.'

'Is that supposed to have a deeper meaning?' Naruto asked him getting a little excited. It seemed like the old Sasuke was back to normal. He didn't think much more as Sasuke's lips found his own.

The kiss deepened and if you asked them neither one of them would've known who started it. But it was certainly Sasuke who finished it.

'I want you Naruto.'

This made the blonde boy freeze. He hadn't wanted it to go that far but he couldn't let Sasuke see that something was bothering him. If it had been the old Sasuke then he would've said something by now. Maybe he was just overwhelmed by emotions. Something didn't add up in Naruto's mind but he would have to think about that later. It was hard to think when there was a horny Sasuke on top of you. Not just that but he was gorgeous; his feminine, yet beautifully pale face and his carefully sculpted body. It was enough to make even the straightest man swoon. But Naruto was no straight man. At least when it came to Sasuke. He didn't normally go around picking up guys. This was just a one-time thing. He would not allow this from any other male on the planet. Unless they were very much like Sasuke; but that was highly unlikely.

'I love you,' Sasuke said as he ran his hands all over Naruto's torso. He let his head rest in the little nook in Naruto's neck. He placed kisses all over the skin he could reach without moving a lot.

'I know you do,' Naruto said. He didn't know if he could say he loved Sasuke at that moment. He knew in essence he loved every single thing there was to Sasuke; but this wasn't Sasuke. He knew it now. He acted much different from the Sasuke he knew and loved. He was also missing a scar on his stomach from where Itachi had sliced him open.

'Don't you love me too?' Sasuke asked placing kisses down Naruto stomach now. He was also using his cold hands to send shivers down Naruto's spine. He smiled at this. He liked seeing Naruto shiver.

'Mmhmm,' Naruto said quietly. He almost didn't want this person to hear.

There was a huge and sudden explosion from Naruto's front door. The two both looked up and saw a figure approaching them; a shadow from all the smoke. It looked oddly like…

'Sasuke?' Naruto asked the figure walking towards them.

'Get your filthy hands off him,' the figure walking towards them said. The smoke was starting to clear and Naruto gasped… Sasuke…

'I don't know who you are but what do you think you're doing barging in here and ordering us around,' the Sasuke on top of Naruto said.

'I don't believe I ordered Naruto to do anything. And as for you, I don't know who you are but you should seriously consider getting your dirty hands off what is rightfully mine,' Sasuke said his gaze unmoving and murderous.

Naruto pushed off the Sasuke and stood up. There were two Sasukes so one had to be the real thing right?

'Take off your shirt,' Naruto said to the "intruder".

He nodded and took it off in one movement. Naruto walked over and kneeled looking at the scars. There was the one that was missing along with the new ones that hadn't totally finished healing from their last encounter.

'Seems like you're the real one. But one last thing I'm going to ask a question that only the real Sasuke would know. The first one to answer is the real one.'

Both boys nodded and waited for the question.

* * *

A/N: Okay so cliffhangar there. I'm sorry but I kind of had to cut it there. I know my chapters aren't really that long but.. oh well.. 

Please review. I'd like to get at least 100 reviews by the end of the story. And the end is in sight so if you're reading please review.

In honour of chapter 11, 11 reviews will be needed for chapter 12. So review because last chapter only got 7 or 8 reviews. If you like the story just leave me a line or two. No big deal.

Asuka-chan

* * *


	12. The Haunting

I am sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating in forever but I was waiting for my eleven reviews and then I went away for two weeks and then I had to wait for the last review because I don't go back on my word. I just want people who like this story to see how important reviews are to me continuing the story.

**It took a month or more to get 11 reviews** which is just pathetic. If you want me to update faster (or at all for that matter) then you need to review. I will not update until I get the requested amount of reviews for a chapter. If it takes too long then I won't want to finish. Please, I would love to finish this story but if only a few people want to read it then why should I bother? I have other stories I could work on so.. its not like I have all the time in the world.

**blue-genjutsu** had a good point when they said: 'Naruto should know which one is the real Sasuke because he had known the one on top of him wasn't the real one.' Naruto didn't know if the one that came bursting in through the door really was the real Sasuke and maybe the whole situation freaked him out and he just wanted to make extra sure that this one was the real Sasuke. _Thanks for pointing that out. I just thought that I would post this because I'm sure that more then one person is thinking that._

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
'xxxx' edited for fanfiction . net **(To read the lemon part go to my profile and click on the link.)**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**(Previously)  
**__  
"Seems like you're the real one. But one last thing I'm going to ask a question that only the real Sasuke would know. The first one to answer is the real one."_

_Both boys nodded and waited for the question._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

**The Haunting**

_----_

There was tension in the air before Naruto unvield the question.

"Remember back to our _first time, _you gave me a hickey. Where was it?"

Both of them were silent. The Sasuke that had just burst in was looking at the one that had been on top of Naruto.

"I gave you a line of hickeys down your chest and stomach. And then another one on your upper leg," Sasuke said.

Naruto ran into the _real_ Sasuke's arms and held him tight. He felt like he was where he belonged. Like he was wanted again. He still wanted a little something more to show that he was _really_ wanted but this was not the place for it. At all.

"Who are you?" Naruto said to the imposter beside them. He looked over to see them gone. "Whaa?"

"It's okay Naruto, leave it alone. I'm back so it doesn't matter."

"Don't you care that someone was impersonating you?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Not that much; a lot of people want to be me, have you, you know stuff like that. I knew this day would come, it won't be the last either."

"You're not pissed off? Not even a little?" Naruto asked getting fed up with Sasuke.

"I can't be pissed when we are alone in a room together," Sasuke said getting a lusty look in his eyes.

"Sasuke I missed you but this is not the time."

"Please Naruto, just a quicky," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke, unless you're planning to rape me, we are not having sex. Okay," Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. There was some hurt in them.

"If it means so much to you then we'll go find out who they were."

"I thought that you would be more pissed about someone touching me Sasuke." Naruto said. "When you came in I was about to make love to him. I thought that he was you. You saw both of us. If you tell me that you don't care about me having sex with other people then I will have to question how much you care about me." Naruto could see his words sinking into Sasuke's mind and it was having the desired effect so far.

"I'm pissed now Naruto. But before we go anywhere I have to let off some sexual frustration."

What Sasuke had just said slowly started to sink into Naruto and it finally hit him once he was down on the floor with Sasuke on top of him.

They were going to have sex.

Right here.

Right now.

**xxxx**

( go to my profile for the link to the lemon. It really has no major effect on the story but for people like me, its what I live for ;D)

----

Both boys half limped out the door. They were embarrassed and felt like everyone could see them like that. That they knew the sin they had just commited.

Screw the sin.

Could it really be considered a sin when it felt so damn good?

Yes, it could. Just not to the people commiting it.

Naruto kept looking behind him as the two walked down the street.

_'You're not good enough for Sasuke. He doesn't love you. You're just holding him back. Leave him. Stay away from him.' _Itachi's words rang through Naruto's mind painfully.

'It's not a sin to make love to Sasuke. I love him. Is it really right?' Naruto was having a mental breakdown.

"Sasuke, I just remembered that I have some laundry or something to do at home," Naruto said. He didn't want to lie to Sasuke but he just had to get away from everything and clear his mind.

"Do it later," Sasuke said not even looking at the other and pulling him into a store by his hand.

"I can't, I've put it off long enough."

"Fine, go do... what was it again?"

"Laundry..." Naruto said. He was looking at Sasuke who was looking at the clothing on the racks.

"Right."

"I'll come over to your place later though..."

"Sure," Sasuke said placing a hand on the shirts.

"Bye Sasuke," Naruto said placing a kiss on the other's lips. _He doesn't love you..._

"I love you," was all that Naruto said before leaving the store and going to his home.

It had been a while since he'd been there and there wasn't any laundry to do, so he just layed down on his bed. It smelled faintly of Sasuke and it was driving him insane. He wanted to clear his head. Not think about how many times Naruto and Sasuke had made love in his bed. It was hard, but Naruto got up from the comfort of his bed and went outside.

Naruto arrived at the river and sat on the railing of the bridge.

_'Look you…' Itachi addressed Naruto. He looked frazzled, so unlike Itachi. 'You're not good enough for Sasuke. Our parents wouldn't approve of your relationship. You two shouldn't be together it's not right. He doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone anymore. I killed his capability to love. I gave him hate. I gave him strength. You're just holding him back. Leave him. Stay __away from him.'_

Naruto shivered remembering Itachi's words. They cut him like a cold blade.

Could Sasuke just be doing Naruto so that he wouldn't hurt the blonde. No, Sasuke had looked way too turned on for that. Maybe he didn't know what he wanted. He'd said it the first day that him Sakura and Sasuke had been teamed up together. Sasuke wanted to restore the Uchiha clan. He hadn' t said that he wanted to fool around with Naruto all his life. He wanted to settle down with a _woman_ and make babies.

That wasn't something that Naruto could give to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't give Sasuke babies but he could give him back the life he'd taken from him. Then he would go and find the bastard that had impersonated Sasuke and kill them.

----

--To be continued--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My bar isn't working so don't mind the random line of dashes.

Anyways.. I finally put out this chapter and the only reason it seems so short is because I cut out a whole bunch of it because of the rules.

**Reviews: Please review it would mean so much to me. I love getting reveiws. Keep me happy and -please- review...**

(If your visting adultff . net for the smut then please go back to ff . net and review. I would appreciate it oh so much.)

I think that is all for now. Just remember to review or there will be no more story.. and that would make me sad..

That's all for now:  
Asuka-chan


	13. I Don't Love You Anymore

**Author:** _Shimizu Asuka_  
**Story:** Deceptions  
**Chapter:** 13  
**Title:** I Don't Love You Anymore.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I love everyone who reviews. You want in on some of the love? Just review; it not that hard.

**In The Last Chapter:** Naruto determines what Sasuke is the real one. They make love and Naruto is haunted by what Itachi said before he killed him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Don't Love You Anymore.**

----

"Tsunade, I would like to request a long mission."

"How long?"

"A year, maybe more."

"That is a long time."

"Yes, I know. I would like to get away for a while. Clear my head."

"Fine. I have a few missions that require a lot of travel and not many people want them. Are you sure you can do this alone Naruto?"

"Yes," Naruto said, it felt like he was agreeing to his own execution.

----

Naruto walked up the steps to Sasuke's door slowly. He hated to give Sasuke the news. He hated lying to him but he couldn't do it anymore. He felt too guilty, taking away something Sasuke wanted. He felt selfish for taking Sasuke away from his ultimate goal. The best thing he could do would be to go away on those missions.

"Hey Sasuke. I'm here," Naruto said opening the door. It was cold in here. It felt like death.

No, Naruto was just being paranoid because of what he was about to do.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Naruto followed the voice and stopped in the doorway. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was facing away from him but he felt a sadness coming off him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked not daring to move. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Your not fine. What is wrong?"

"You lied to me Naruto."

"How..."

"I went over to see you earlier and you weren't there and there was a lot of clothes in your apartment. You weren't doing laundry so what were you doing?" Sasuke asked before taking a sip of whatever was in his mug.

"I went to the river clear my mind. And then Tsunade wanted to see me, it turns out that I have a mission," Naruto said. It hurt to lie to him but he didn't want to make it harder on him. A year should be enough time to get over Sasuke. And a year should find Sasuke a bride and maybe a baby.

"How long will you be gone?" Sasuke asked, it was already starting to show that he felt better.

"A year. Maybe a little more."

"A... a year…" Sasuke said with a small and pitiful voice. "Can't she send someone else?"

"No, there isn't anyone else willing to take it." It was kind of true.

"Can't I go with you?"

"Its a solo."

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke, can't you see that I don't want you to come with me," Naruto said trying his best not to break his stone face. "I don't love you anymore. I don't love you and I don't want to see your face everyday for a year when I don't love you."

"So that's why..." Sasuke said, leaving his thought incomplete.

"Good bye Sasuke," Naruto said. Best to end it abruptly then have Sasuke see him cry.

A choked sob was all that Naruto was awarded by the statement.

"Don't go. Please don't do this to me Naruto," a whisper that was never heard by the ears of the only one that he'd ever truly loved.

----

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry, but its for the best," Naruto whispered as he could hear Sasuke breaking down from the front door.

Naruto could feel hot tears burning his face. Streaking down, taunting him for his actions.

'I should leave at sunrise.' Naruto left for his home, half blinded by the tears clouding his vision.

----

Sasuke was up all night. For hours he laid crying on the floor, sobbing until his sides hurt. When he was all sobbed out for a few minutes he peeled himself off the floor and boiled some water for tea. He went to make sure the door was closed and then went back into the kitchen.

The cup was hot as he sat on his couch in the dark. He was starting to get a throbbing headache from all the crying. Why did Naruto break it off so abruptly? It couldn't be because he didn't love him, earlier that day Naruto said that he loved him. It wasn't right, something was off and Sasuke would find it out. Tomorrow. He'd go early so that he knew that Naruto was still home.

----

Naruto slept lightly. He woke up once the sun started to rise. He grabbed his bag and went out the door, locking it. He headed for Tsunade's office and knew that he would wake her but he didn't think she'd mind all that much.

"Get up old hag," Naruto said banging on the door.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked opening the door.

The blonde boy hugged Tsunade and started crying. "I wanted to say goodbye to you before I go."

"If you didn't want the mission you shouldn't have asked for it," the woman said a little annoyed at him for not wanting the mission after he'd accepted it.

"I do want the mission. I did something bad. I feel awful."

"What was it? It can't be that bad."

"I... I broke up with the only person in the village who ever loved me," Naruto said sobbing loudly.

"Why Naruto?"

"I wanted him to rebuild his clan. He can't do that with me in the way. So I broke up with him and now I'm going away so that he can pick someone to marry and have kids with," Naruto said to Tsunade's chest.

"Naruto, that was very selfless of you. Are you sure that Sasuke still wants that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"He fell in love with you, you don't fall in love and then go have children with someone else. It's not that easy. Are you sure you still want the mission?"

"Yes," Naruto said. He stopped crying and stood up a little ways from the Hokage. "I'm fine. Goodbye Tsunade. I will be a little late getting back since I have some personal business to attend to as well."

Tsunade nodded and felt her heart break just looking at him. Someone who had something and lost it. And then tried to put himself back together again without the thing that made him complete. Tsunade watched him go and wished him a silent goodbye. He'd do the right thing soon enough. He'd see how much he really loved Sasuke eventually.

----

Sasuke stared in shock. Naruto's bed was empty and he was gone. Naruto was gone on his mission and had left Sasuke all by himself. Sasuke still wanted Naruto. Still wanted to hold him. Make love to him. Make him moan and move under him. Still wanted to kiss Naruto again. Still wanted to see his face.

Sasuke laid down on Naruto's bed, smelled his fragrance. It made Sasuke's heart ache. Made him yearn for Naruto just one more time. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and fell asleep in Naruto's bed.

----

Naruto was making good time trying to find the imposter. He had already gotten their trail and it was just a matter of following and catching up. He was tired from hardly sleeping a wink but knew that if he slept then it would be for longer then he wanted. So he followed the trail until he was too exhausted to go on.

Naruto picked a place hidden from eyes that might come prying and fell into dreams of Sasuke and what he gave up.

----

Sasuke woke up and it was dark. He sat up fast and calmed down a little when he realized where he was. In Naruto's apartment, _but he's not here. _

Sasuke got up and left the only thing of Naruto's left in Konoha besides himself.

----

"Tsunade open up."

"Come in Sasuke. What would you like?"

"I want to know where Naruto went."

"I can't tell you that because the information is secret."

"Please Tsunade just tell me where he went. I love him and I want to talk to him."

"You'll have to talk to him when he gets back. I don't really know where he is at the moment. He is performing many different missions to many different places."

"Then I'll go follow him."

"If you do that I might have to classify you as a missing-nin. That wouldn't be too pleasant, I don't think that would look good on your record. Just stay here for now."

Sasuke was silent. He didn't want to be a missing-nin like his brother. So he decided to stay and continue on with his life until Naruto came back. "Yes Hokage-sama," Sasuke said finally admitting that he would have to wait a year until he saw Naruto again.

"If there is nothing else then you may go Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and walked out. Tsunade had seen a piece of Sasuke die at the end of their conversation. What had Naruto done?

----

Sasuke walked slowly back to his house and passed by the raman shop. He hadn't eaten in a while and thought he would have a bowl of raman, the disgusting food he couldn't stand. It was also Naruto's favorite food, so he had some. And he tried to love it at least half as much as Naruto loved it.

Full with Naruto's favorite food Sasuke went back to his home and locked himself in his room. He stayed there for a long time, barely moving. Just lying on his bed thinking about Naruto. Crying over him. Missing him.

----

--To Be Continued--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey there this was a really easy chapter for me to write even though it is quite sad. I've been told that it is very sad. It will get better I promise.

Please review. The more the better.

**In The Next** **Chapter:** It's all about the year in which Naruto is gone. Is someone stalking Sasuke? Who would be stalking him because as far as he can see _it's no girl_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Because It's What You Would've Wanted

**Author:** _Shimizu Asuka_  
**Story:** Deceptions  
**Chapter:** 14  
**Title:** Because Its What _You_ Would Have Wanted

**In The Last Chapter:** Naruto heads off on a yearlong mission and leaves Sasuke all alone. Sasuke falls apart and confines himself to his bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Because Its What _You _Would Have Wanted**

----

A few months after Naruto left it was Sasuke's birthday. Sasuke spent the day like he did all the others. Lying in bed thinking of what he had. Trying to think of what he did to deserve what had happened to him. What had driven Naruto away? If only he hadn't left. Then everything would be normal.

Was it wrong for Sasuke to still love Naruto even after all that he had gone through because of him?

A part of him said yes. But the other said to give Naruto his time and surely he would realize how much he loved Sasuke.

----

"Yo."

"What do you want Kakashi? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy doing what? Staring the sheets clean... Come on Sasuke, Tsunade wants to talk to you."

"I don't care."

"Sasuke, she said that it was important. It's regarding your future in the village of Konoha."

"I have no future without Naruto. I loved him and he left me like I... like what we had... was nothing."

"Naruto would have had a good reason."

"I'd really like to hear it."

"Come with me Sasuke. Go see Tsunade."

"Fine. If that's what it takes for you to leave me alone then I'll go."

A few minutes later; sure enough Sasuke and Kakashi were walking through the streets of Konoha to the Hokage tower.

----

"Come in," Tsunade said when she heard a knock on her door. "Ah, Sasuke your here. Kakashi would you excuse us?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," Kakashi said exiting the room.

"What did you want Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke said with a cold look in his eyes. The trademark Sasuke glare. The old, cold and full of arrogance Sasuke who he had become in the past months without Naruto. He wore only a black t-shirt (no high collar) and black shorts. His skin had paled more and his eyes colder. His hair was grown out a little more and he was taller. There were unattractive bags under his eyes that took away from his masculine and sexy look. She knew that Sasuke didn't care about looking sexy anymore because he didn't even bother spiking his hair. It was long and he didn't want to tie it up; because he never wanted to look like Itachi. He was just begging for Naruto to come back, it's a shame because Naruto would not go back on his decision.

"Right to business then," Tsunade said looking at some papers on her desk. "It has been a while since you've been on any missions and I'm getting worried about you. He wouldn't want to see you waste away like this Sasuke. I'm sure that if you can get over this little bump in the road then you can do great things."

"What would you know about what Naruto wants me to do. You didn't know him like I did," Sasuke said with a burning look in his eyes.

"Now, now Sasuke; I didn't call you here so that you could be angry at me."

"Then what did you want?"

"I wanted to promote you to a higher level of ninja. But to do that you have to show me that you are still capable of doing missions and associating with people; because it is a guarantee that in this line of work you will have to go undercover and you cannot always be cold and reserved."

"You want to promote me?"

"Yes. Is that really a surprise?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I believe that you have the potential to be something more then a piece of flesh that can't even get out of bed. I would love to promote you but I need to know that it won't be a mistake."

"I'll do it. But not because I want to be an asset to the village."

_Because that's what Naruto would have wanted me to do. _

That is what both were thinking as Sasuke took the list of missions from the Hokage.

"Oh and Sasuke, Happy birthday," the woman said as she handed him a gift.

Sasuke accepted it with a less then warm thanks and took his mission list and his present back home.

----

Sasuke walked into his kitchen. He had been assaulted by rabid fan girls on his way home and it hadn't been pretty. He had escaped with his life. But he knew that one of these days those girls were going to strangle him with their supposed 'love'. Just because Naruto wasn't in the village didn't mean that he would go and pick one of the girls. The way they swooned over him now was just like they did before. When he was twelve. That goes to show you the wonders of evolution.

----

Sasuke finished all the missions in a matter of a week; which was no easy feat with all those girls trying helplessly to win some kind of love from Sasuke. Sometimes Sasuke wished they treated him like they did Naruto. Ignored and left alone. That was all he really wanted.

Sasuke went back to the Hokage tower and reported the missions complete. Tsunade looked a little surprised to see all the missions done but did not complain and paid Sasuke how much was owed to him. She then gave him the details for his next mission.

----

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his home and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Things looked the same. The same empty house; the same lonely life.

'Maybe if I had talked to Naruto things might've been different.'

But he hadn't and the world was not going to stop because he was grieving over what had happened. It wasn't like Naruto had died and left him. He was going to come back.

'But he won't be mine.'

How he wished that he could've seen Naruto one last time before he left. Talked to him one last time. What would he have said? Was there anything left to say or was he just being selfish?

'Naruto doesn't want to see me anymore; so I have to move on with my life.'

Sasuke found his way through the house in the dark. It was silent; the only sound in the whole house was his footsteps and water dripping onto the floor.

----

_He _went into Sasuke's house. He crept up the stairs and felt something wet on his bare feet. Was Sasuke crying?

His question was answered by sobs and some quiet calls for Naruto. He stopped deciding that Sasuke might not want an unexpected visitor at the moment.

"No, Naruto don't leave me again." A whimper that came from the room that Sasuke occupied.

He turned around and decided to watch Sasuke from outside. It would be easier for now.

----

_'Sasuke, my love, how beautiful your skin looks in the moonlight. Milky white and smooth. How I long to touch it. How I long to take you. How I wish you were not in so much pain.'_

_"Until next time my precious Sasuke."_ and then the shadow disappeared into the night until he wanted to be seen again.

----

Sasuke looked at the tree outside his window. He could've sworn that there was someone there. He felt as if there had been someone watching him outside his window. How strange. Even though it was warm out Sasuke closed the window and the curtains.

----

Sasuke groaned as he rolled out of bed. It was early and he wanted to go back to sleep but his body didn't want to let him. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat.

----

Sasuke went outside for a walk. He went to a secluded place so that he wasn't smothered by his fan girls. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to be alone in the woods after last night but he had to be alone here, at home or glomped by fan girls in town. He'd rather be here since he'd been in his house for the past few months.

----

_'Sasuke, its not safe to be so alone. You've let your guard down? When will you learn? Shame I can't teach you now, but I must go, very important business to attend to. I'll be by later though, and maybe I'll let you see me.'_

Sasuke whipped around. He felt a small wave of chakra and then it was gone. This was just getting creepy. Was someone following him? Or could this possibly a coincidence? Sasuke didn't think it was much of a coincidence, he was getting a little scared now. He was all alone. He hadn't felt so alone in his life. If only he hadn't met Naruto. Things would've been different.

----

--To Be Continued--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Who is the guy who's following our poor Sasuke?

**In the Next Chapter:** Will the man following Sasuke finally reveal himself? Will it give Sasuke the answers that he is looking for or will it leave more questions?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Revealed

**Author:** _Shimizu Asuka_  
**Story:** Deceptions  
**Chapter:** 15  
**Title:** Revealed

**In The Last Chapter:** Sasuke is living through the year that Naruto is gone. Sasuke realizes someone is stalking him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Revealed**

----

"Come in," Tsunade said when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Sasuke," she said with surprise when she saw who it was.

"Tsunade-sama, is there any news about Naruto?" Sasuke said getting to the point as always.

"I have heard from a few people that they have seen him while traveling on their missions."

"And?"

"When they go over to see if it really is Naruto he always disappears," she said sounding kind of sad.

"Strange," Sasuke said to no one in particular. "You would tell me if there was anything more about Naruto. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would Sasuke... now I know that wasn't your only reason in coming here... so tell me what is on your mind."

"I haven't had a mission in a while... is something wrong?"

"No Sasuke there is nothing wrong. I could find something today for you if you would like."

His response was a nod, so Tsunade looked down the list of missions in need of completion.

"Was there any kind of mission in particular that you wanted Sasuke?" she said without lifting her eyes from the paper.

"A duet mission that includes leaving the village."

"Is there a reason for you to want to leave?"

A stalker? Well he couldn't tell Tsunade that. " Not really, I'm just getting tired of sitting around the village. I need to get away and take a break.

"Very well. I have an assassination mission for you and Hatake Kakashi. You haven't seen him in a while so it should be good for you. Meet him at the bridge tomorrow morning at 7."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said turning to leave.

"Sasuke you might want to find a woman while you're gone. It might help."

"Help what? I'm fine."

"You know what I mean. Its been a while since Naruto left. You once said that you wanted to resurrect your clan. Settle down. Relax. You've been through enough."

Sasuke hadn't turned back around but he paused at Tsunade's words. Silently he left her. Never once looking back.

----

Sasuke slumped down on his couch. Nothing about Naruto and a mission tomorrow. At least that would take his mind off of his depressing thoughts. Sasuke thought about his last moments with Naruto often. It was heartbreaking to think of it but it was the last time he's seen Naruto in almost a year. You would think that he would remember the better times he had with Naruto. But no, his mind was occupied with those last depressing seconds with the love of his life. He knew that he would never love another person as much as he loved Naruto.

How could Tsunade suggest that Sasuke find a woman when he clearly wasn't over Naruto. She knew that and yet still she suggested a woman.

Better not to think about it. It won't happen so why should it matter.

Just then Sasuke got a chill. Was it that stupid stalker again?

There was a tap on his window.

A tap on the window? What did they think he was... some kind of idiot.

Another tap.

What was going on?

Sasuke got up to see what was going on. When he reached the window and pulled away the drapes there was no one there.

"What now?" Sasuke said loudly putting a hand to his head.

No one in the window. Did that mean that he had imagined it? He couldn't have.

There was a knock on a window in the kitchen now. Sasuke followed the sound and when it got there there was no one there.

All of a sudden there was many knocks on what seemed to be all of his windows.

_What?_

Sasuke was starting to panic. He knew that if he checked all the windows he would find no one. He was scared. What was going on?

He turned and rushed for the door. He walked out and went to the middle of the street. Looking up at his house, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. This was strange. He didn't see anyone yet he still heard the tapping from far away.

He activated his Sharingan and looked at the house again. It still didn't look like anything was wrong. No jutsu was anywhere to be found. Who would make a jutsu like that anyways?

"I've got you right where I want you, Sasuke my love."

Sasuke whirled around to see that there wasn't anyone there. He couldn't sworn that there was someone there. Someone had said something.

"You want to know who I am Sasuke?"

Again the voice came from behind him. Turning around he saw a shadow of a person. Squinting he tried to see who it was. It was almost like he knew the man. Because it was no girl.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said taking a step back.

"No one special."

"What is it that you want?"

The man was behind him now. Their bodies were faintly touching. It wasn't threatening.

"I want to take you with me Sasuke." He whispered.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"But you will go with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you are in love with me."

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie to me Sasuke. I know you're lonely. I know that all you want is someone to be there at night. I've seen you. I've heard what you say in your sleep. How do you know that Naruto still wants you?"

"What? How do you-"

"Don't question my methods. Just answer the question."

"Go away. Leave me alone."

"Sasuke don't be like this."

"I'll be however I want to be."

"Fine." Then the voice and the body were gone. Sasuke was left standing in the street. There was a chill in the air. It wasn't a cold night but there was certainly something ominous about the wind and the place he was in. Shaking off the feeling, Sasuke went back in his house. He knew that he would be at peace for the rest of the night so he went upstairs and crawled into bed.

----

It was the sliver of sun shining in his face that woke him up. Yawning Sasuke got out of bed and stretched before going downstairs.

He saw a slip of paper on his table and picked it up as he went by to the fridge. He took out a jug of water and took a glass out of the cupboard. He filled the glass and put the water back. He picked up the glass and took a sip. Looked at the note. It read:

_Sasuke,  
I know that you are on a mission to assassinate me. _

_Good Luck._

Sasuke stared blankly at the paper. Who would write that? Who was he on a mission to assassinate anyways?

Dazed by the words in the note, Sasuke went upstairs to get dressed.

----

Kakashi was late.

Where could he be? It was an important mission. Sasuke wanted to get out of here. Out of the village and away from the memories. He looked down the road and saw his old sensei coming towards him.

"Yo," Kakashi said walking casually to where Sasuke was.

"You're late," Sasuke said without any enthusiasm.

"I suppose."

"It doesn't matter are we ready to go," Sasuke asked, calmer on the outside than on the inside.

"Yeah, but I should tell you it won't be an easy mission for you."

"Who are we going to..."

"An exile to the village who has left to join a snake named Orochimaru."

"Who is it?"

"I didn't get a name. Just a description and a location."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, now lets go before we get old."

----

The trip was long. It had been three days and they had just reached the Sound Village where Orochimaru was supposed to be hiding. It looked darker and scarier since Sasuke had been here a year ago.

"Its nice you came. But you should leave."

Sasuke and Kakashi turned around to see a man wearing all black. He had brown hair and dark eyes that showed a kind of pain and loneliness. He had a mask that covered his face up to his eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked the person in front of them.

"I'm sad you don't recognize your own student, Kakashi-sensei. Though I am not surprised."

Sasuke gaped at him. This was so not Naruto. It was the guy who had been there on the street last night. It couldn't be Naruto. He had a different voice, different everything. He had a big sword too. It was long and wide.

"You're lying," Sasuke said a little over a whisper.

"Why would I lie. I have no reason to."

"You aren't Naruto. You don't have the same eyes or hair."

"But I have the same whiskers on my face, and I have the same memories, Sasuke-chan," he said pulling down his mask to show the permanent whiskers.

Sasuke saw them. They were the same. This was Naruto. There couldn't be a mistake. But something felt off. A different aura, a different way about him.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked the supposed Naruto.

"I am under orders to take Sasuke to Orochimaru."

"Pity, we are under orders to kill you."

----

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So this was chapter 15.. where did the time go.. its been a few months since I started this.. I can't believe I'm on the 15th chapter. and I'm still going pretty strong. I expect that I will wrap this story up soon so that I can get working on my other ones that I have neglected..

Please review! And yes I know there isn't really a whole lot of detail in this chapter but I'm going to fill up the next chapter with details on the new Naruto so PLEASE don't tell me I need more detail.

Thank you

**In the Next Chapter:** Naruto is up against Sasuke and Kakashi. Is two on one a fair fight? No one said anything about it being fair.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Lovers Quarrel

I'm sorry for the long wait. I was waiting for a 100th review but it never came. So I got bored and wrote this. I rewrote most of it. But it is still the same kind of idea/plot.

**Author: _Shimizu Asuka_  
Story: Deceptions  
Chapter: 16  
Title: Lovers Quarrel  
Pairings: OroNaru (bear with me for now), and a little tiny bit of SasuNaru (but there will be more between them later).  
Warning: There is fighting and some sexual stuff in here.**

**In the Last Chapter:** Sasuke is spooked by the stalker and he leaves to go on a mission that is out of the village. The stalker gets Sasuke out of his house and then goes to him on the street. Sasuke still didn't know who it was. Sasuke gets a note from the person that he is to assassinate. Sasuke and Kakashi leave for the Sound Village. Sasuke and Kakashi run into Naruto and Sasuke can't believe its actually Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------

(Previously)

"I am under orders to take Sasuke to Orochimaru."

"Pity, we are under orders to kill you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lovers Quarrel

----

Sasuke gaped. This was their mission. They had to kill Naruto?

"You knew?" Sasuke said without looking at his sensei.

"I knew who we were supposed to assassinate."

"Than why? Why did you accept?"

"Because it was asked of me."

"You're just a tool to the village."

"Isn't that what every shinobi is?"

"No, you can't kill Naruto!"

"Why not Sasuke?" Naruto said with the corners of his lips curved in a freakish smile.

"Because we grew up together. Because you made me happy. And because I love you."

"I don't love you so what should it matter?"

"It doesn't matter if the person you love doesn't love you back. You always wish the best for them. No matter what."

"What a softy you've become."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said sadly, running out of things to say. Instead he bowed his head.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi just kill him. He's not the same Naruto that we knew."

"..."

Looking in the direction of where Naruto was standing, Kakashi stepped away from Sasuke and faced Naruto with a stone cold face. Inside it hurt him to do this, but Naruto was a rouge ninja and had to be punished.

Missing-nin or not it was still Naruto so it wouldn't be hard to beat him. There was no way that he could've gotten better than Kakashi in the year that he was gone. Naruto was still strong though, stronger than he had been before he left. He still had the same defiant look in his eyes, just more held in than before.

"We fight then. The winner completes their mission. The loser dies." Naruto said with an evil laugh. He was confident that he would win. After all the training he had been through no one had ever beaten him besides his master. He would never beat his master. Besides, if ever he did, he knew that he would find it hard to walk properly for a long while.

"One thing before we start," Kakashi said before he prepared to fight.

"Go ahead..." Naruto said sounding a little annoyed.

"Where have you been the whole time you were gone?"

"I finished the missions Tsunade gave me about four months after I accepted them. That left me 8 months to myself. I didn't want to go back to the village just yet, so I set off to find bigger and better things than what I was. I found it in the form of my current master."

"Who is this master of yours?" Kakashi asked curiously. It couldn't be who he thought it was.

"Master Orochimaru-sama."

It seemed an eternity until someone spoke.

"Something wrong Kakashi? Aren't you ready?" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"Let's go," Kakashi said looking like he was just going to fight some punk instead of his former student.

Naruto threw the first punch, hitting Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi's body was doubled over and there was a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth when he looked back up.

"Do you like my new trick? Kabuto-san taught it to me."

"Naruto... how could you?" Sasuke yelled; his eyes watering.

"It's easy when you don't feel emotions," Naruto said giving an evil laugh.

To Kakashi he said, "Hurts doesn't it. I've put some of my chakra into you. It will take over your system and shut everything down. It was a kind of jutsu that Kabuto made and he reversed the effects so instead of healing everything; the foreign chakra kills you slowly. If I don't do you in first."

"Over my dead body," Kakashi said through the coughing.

"That's the idea," Naruto said smiling down at Kakashi's pain. This was obviously the situation that he had wanted. The kind of situation that he lived for.

"Naruto you can't kill him. You still have emotions, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's bullshit Sasuke, I am void of emotion. And I will kill him, you will watch and then I will take you to Orochimaru-sama."

----

"Ready for some more Kakashi?" Naruto said cracking his knuckles loudly.

Kakashi didn't wait for anything, but lunged for Naruto. He was like the wind. You could barely see him. But apparently Naruto could. He pulled out his sword as fast as lightning and held it out in front of him. Before Kakashi knew what was happening he was stuck like a fish on a stick. But suddenly he vanished.

Substitution jutsu.

Naruto wasn't worried. He knew the real Kakashi wasn't far. He had to make sure that Naruto didn't kidnap Sasuke and take him away.

Naruto took a few steps in Sasuke's direction and smiled when he started backing away.

Fear.

The air was thick with it. He could sense it radiating off Sasuke. The poor kid was scared that he was going to be taken away to Orochimaru. He would fight back.

"Stop this Naruto."

Naruto looked behind him to see where the voice was coming from.

There was no one there. He looked back to see Sasuke gone as well.

'Not as helpless as I first thought. Makes the game more interesting'

He could tell that they were fleeing. Let them flee. They would come back. They always did.

----

Sasuke was worried about Kakashi. Naruto had pushed chakra into his stomach and it was still effecting him. It didn't look good. Kakashi was getting weaker. Never in Sasuke's life could he ever imagine someone taking so much of Kakashi's strength in one blow to the stomach.

It had to be a powerful jutsu to do something like this. Kakashi was still coughing up a bit of blood, but not as much. If he didn't stop soon then he would bleed to death. The odds looked against Sasuke and Kakashi as they found a secluded spot to stop. Kakashi closed his eyes. Sasuke called his name and he opened his eyes again. He didn't have very long. Sasuke would have to decide what to do. Take Kakashi back to the village? Go there himself and risk him dying alone? Nothing seemed to work. Until Sasuke heard someone walking below.

Pink hair? Could it be Sakura?

"Where are they, I could've sworn that Sasuke and Kakashi were around here somewhere. I hope they weren't injured already. Maybe they went into that creepy building over there."

Sakura turned to the bush that Sasuke was currently behind.

"Is someone there?"

Sasuke slowly stood up. This might be Sasuke's only chance to save Kakashi's life.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed loudly. It was always possible that she could be a ninja in disguise. So Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Sasuke-k-kun? Is something the matter?"

"Just making sure your not an enemy in disguise."

Her mouth formed an 'O' and she kept silent. When Sasuke was finished making sure it was really Sakura, he led her up into the tree. He held his tongue as Sakura went over Kakashi and she diagnosed him. Once she turned to him he blurted out:

"How did you know we were here?"

"Tsunade-sama had a bad feeling about sending you two off by yourself without a medic-nin since... your enemy... is so strong." She knew better than to say Naruto's name in front of Sasuke since he was so tramatized. She had questioned Tsuande as to why Sasuke had been sent on Naruto's assassination mission. All she had said was that Naruto and Sasuke had some things to resolve before Naruto was assassinated.

"Is it okay to leave you here with Kakashi while I go kill Naruto?"

"I'll be fine, Kakashi will be fine eventually. I believe I can fix him," Sakura was worried, she was worried about both of them. Kakashi would most likely make it through, but Sasuke was another story altogether.

"I'll be here when you get back," Sakura said and before she let Sasuke go back to fight, she wrapped her arms around him. "You'll be fine, you're strong Sasuke." She kissed his cheek and let him go with tears in her eyes. He didn't see them.

He never turned back to look at her.

----

Naruto was walking back to the base when he felt Sasuke's chakra coming closer. He turned around and headed to where Sasuke's chakra was coming from. He knew that today would be the end of his mission. Hurting Kakashi wasn't enough to keep Sasuke away very long. He knew Sasuke still had some business with him so he went there expecting some sort of talk.

Naruto walked into a clearing and suddenly moved a few feet to the right. He dodged a kunai as it had been thrown. There were more flying in his direction too. He jumped into the tree where he knew that Sasuke couldn't see him.

Then he saw it. A glint of something in the bushes by the ground. Something metalic too. He threw a kunai at it and the area around him exploded.

Lying on the ground he saw Sasuke come out of hiding. It had been a trap all along. Sasuke was always a smart one.

"I believe we have some things to discuss," Sasuke said crouching down, face to face with his 'enemy'.

"Go ahead, its not like I can stop you," Naruto said. The explosion had zapped all the energy out of him and he didn't feel like moving. It would hurt to move anyways. Until Kyuubi healed him.

Sasuke contemplated what Naruto had said, deciding that the poor boy wouldn't move he started; "You know you really hurt me when you left. You were just gone. You barely said good-bye."

"I'm sorry if my idea of good-bye doesn't include sex."

"Shut up, I'm in charge right now. You listen," Sasuke said and then added in a murderous voice, "Got it?"

Naruto nodded and then winced. He ached all over.

"What you did to me was one of the worst things that ever happened to me. Counting the massacre."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw a sadness. A sadness that he couldn't bear to look at, so he glanced away. Sasuke thought he was just being a bastard by not looking at him and kicked him. He smiled a bit when he saw Naruto wince. He could tell that he might have kicked him a little too hard but at the moment he didn't care. He deserved all the pain he got for what he had done to Sasuke.

'Come on Kyuubi, heal me so I can kick his pale ass.'

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke looked extremely vulnerable right now. And very fuckable too.

"Because I didn't want to see your ugly face," Naruto spat at him, "I thought we were both clear on that."

"But earlier that same day you said you loved me," Sasuke said his eyes watering with unshed tears. He refused to let them go.

"I'm an exceptionally good liar," Naruto said smirking at the others reaction.

"You weren't then. But you are now."

"You don't know what you're talking about anymore."

"But you do. That's all that matters."

"Whatever," Naruto said looking at the tree that had been blown to smitherines with him in it.

"Did you ever love me?"

"A long time ago I did. Before your bastard brother got his hands on me. You don't know what he did to me. It was awful."

"You think he treated me good too?"

Naruto shrugged and sat up slowly, holding himself up with his arms behind him.

"What made you leave other than 'my ugly face'? Something had to have happened."

"Itachi. He said that you would never love me. I am less then you Sasuke. Or I was. I am much stronger than you now. I could kill you in under a minute if I really wanted. Most times I like to play with my victims. Make them feel like they have a chance. I've killed a lot of people you know."

"You sound proud of it."

"I am. It proves that I am as strong as Orochimaru-sama wants me to be. A killing machine. That is what I am. Nothing more. Nothing less. I am what I am. I will never stop serving him. You'll learn to love him. Or die. Depends on how stubborn you are."

"You are sick. You and him. I hate him already. He turned you into something evil and malicious."

"Your point?"

"Its awful. You were never like this before. Come back to the village with me."

"I would never go back. I hate it there all the villagers hate me. And I'd be killed once I step in the gates."

"I guess so. They aren't all that forgiving anymore..."

"Besides. I still don't love you. I have nothing in the village or anywhere else. This is my home. It's where I belong."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Sasuke mumbled very quietly.

Naruto hopped up. He stretched and then faced Sasuke. "Are you ready to fight yet? After all that talking I'm itching for a fight."

Sasuke stood up and faced Naruto. "The winner gets the loser."

"Very well." And the fight was on.

It started with hand to hand combat. But then Naruto pulled out his sword and Sasuke stepped back a few feet.

"Your not very good anymore Sasuke, why don't you just come with me. I'll take good care of you," Naruto joked with him. He was getting bored. If he didn't watch it he would probably kill Sasuke by accident. And master Orochimaru would not be happy with him.

"I'll never go to him willingly. Not after what he did to you."

"Pity, you'd look so adorable in one of his robes."

Sasuke scoffed and reached back for another kunai to distract Naruto with, but there were none there.

"Looking for these?" Naruto said holding the remaining kunai of Sasuke's on one finger in front of him.

Sasuke glared and stayed where he was. There were other strategies he could use. He didn't need his kunai.

"Aww Sasuke you make it no fun." Sasuke gasped Naruto was right behind him and he could feel his breath on his throat.

"Do you like that Sasuke?" Naruto said seductivly. He licked Sasuke's ear and he shivered. "Yeah, I thought you'd still be like that."

Naruto kissed, licked and sucked down Sasuke's neck and bit down hard on the curve of his neck. Sasuke screamed and Naruto smiled. This was the kind of Sasuke he liked, a submissive one. It was a shame he had to take him to Orochimaru so soon, he would've loved to make him scream even more.

Something hit Sasuke and the splitting pain in his head turned his world black.

----

Sasuke woke up to see that he was bound to a chair.

There were voices, and he had a god-awful headache.

"Ahh, he is waking Naru-chan." The voice sounded like low hissing but there were distinct words.

Naruto came into Sasuke's view. He had changed into something different. He was in a strange looking blood red outfit and was still carrying his sword around his hips.

Sasuke looked at the other in front of him. Then he saw him... Orochimaru, he guessed. He was pale with long black hair. He had a snake-ish look to him. Not exactly handsome, not exactly ugly.

"He is handsome Naru-chan. Put him in the cell that was prepared for him. Sasuke was it?" the snake-man said.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Naruto said bowing slightly.

Naruto cut the rope that bound Sasuke with the long kanata and pulled him down the corridors with a grip of steel. He wouldn't have been able to get away if he tried. He was too busy taking in his surroundings as Naruto pulled him at an almost run.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" he asked annoyed. He was still thundering on through the halls making twists and turns that Sasuke knew he would never remember.

"Why are we going so fast?" Sasuke said just as quiet as the first time he had spoken.

"Because I want to get you to where you are supposed to be. Why are you talking so quiet?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said still not raising his voice any.

"Look I know that there is something wrong... so stop being difficult and tell me."

"Do you know how hard it is to be taken somewhere to be locked up by the one person in the world you ever truly loved?"

Naruto looked at him like he was insane. "Whatever," he heard him mumble.

Sasuke couldn't bear to look around him anymore. He didn't care where he went anymore. He just wanted to die. Naruto didn't love him. Kakashi and Sakura would leave and the village wouldn't send anyone. He was alone. With a Naruto who didn't even care. He was as good as dead.

----

--To Be Continued--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So this is the longest chapter. I love it. I'm sorry it took too long.

**I will be releasing a new story on October 10 so look for it. It'll be good.**

I will be trying to finish this story up between now and then. I have 8 days to finish this story so bear with me.

Thanks so much!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. I Won't Be Broken

Author: Shimizu Asuka  
Title: Deceptions  
Chapter: 17  
Chapter Title: I Won't Be Broken  
Pairings: SasuNaruSasu, OroNaru, OroSasu (for now..)  
Warnings: Swearing. Sexual contact.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I'm trying to finish this story as soon as I can but I just keep getting ideas. The first chapter to my new -big- story is coming out on the 10th.. be excited. It has a captivating plot. I am in love with it. I am going to get as much done as I can with this story until the 10th.. and if I don't finish it by then.. which I don't think will happen.. I will add the first chapter and then complete this story. I know I have a bazillion stories on the go.. but my imagination just keeps giving me ideas.. I will try to work on my other stories.. but I can't make any guarantees. (p.s there is a lot of character OOC in this chapter, forgive me.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Won't Be Broken**

------

It had been a few days since Sasuke had seen Naruto. He hadn't been fed much and it stunk in the cell. He hated Naruto for bringing him here. He just laid there on the dirty floor looking at the ceiling, thinking about Naruto. Would Naruto actually forget about him? Where was he anyways? It was useless to try to escape because of the maze of hallways and doors.

There was a sound that came from down the hallway. Sasuke closed his eyes. It wasn't time to eat, so it probably wasn't for him.

Echoing footsteps came towards him. Each one getting louder and louder. Until they stopped in front of the cell. Many of the people walking down the hall stopped to see the scum that Orochimaru had locked up.

"Sasuke, get up."

It had been a low male voice. Only a few people knew his name. So maybe this guy deserved a glance. Sasuke slowly opened one eye and looked at the man behind the bars of the cell. It was Naruto, he was in a different outfit again. How much did Orochimaru like Naruto? It had to be a lot considering he looked like he had anything his heart desired.

"Why should I get up for you?" Sasuke asked with a bored voice.

"I am obeyed. If I'm not then the being who disobeys me suffers my blade. And that's all there is to it," Naruto said sounding annoyed.

"Then why don't you kill me? You claim not to love me. Death is better than this." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. There was something in his eyes that Sasuke couldn't place.

"Its not that bad. Stop being dramatic," Naruto said looking at the wall. It looked worse than when he had been in it.

"You don't even know what goes on down here do you?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not that bad. I was in here for two weeks when I first got here," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Why were you in here? Was it that you wouldn't submit to Orochimaru? I guess I'm lucky that I didn't have to lock you up before I fucked you," Sasuke said with pain in his eyes for a moment, but then glared at Naruto. Everytime he doubted it was a good idea to come here he thought of the old Naruto and it made him a little happier. He loved Naruto. Maybe not this one so much, but the old one. The happy one. The one who loved him.

"I was not here because I did something to anger Orochimaru."

"So you just let him fuck you the first time?" he asked. He almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Who said that he fucked me Sasuke? Its not illegal to have a ninja under your power and not fuck him."

"I saw him Naruto. A person like that is not one to leave... someone like you alone in anyway."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And someone like me? Who am I?" Naruto asked scrutinizing Sasuke.

"You're fuckable. You're beautiful. Or you were, but now you look tired and unhappy. What has happened to you in the past few days? You look like shit."

"Orochimaru made me train a lot. And then he took me back to my room and came in."

Sasuke layed back down. He knew as much. Naruto looked exhausted. And he knew that it wasn't only training.

"This was nice and all but I came down for a reason. Now get up. We are going to see Orochimaru."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to bring you to him," Naruto said in a tone that said 'get up now or I really will kill you'.

"Fine. It might be nice to see another human being for a change."

"It's not that bad," Naruto said holding open the door for Sasuke.

"I know," Sasuke whispered as he got close to Naruto's ear. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his neck and it stirred something deep inside him. Orochimaru never did that to him. It was too affectionate.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him down the hall. Sasuke didn't love him now. How could he? Naruto had tried his hardest to make it impossible for anyone to love him. Sasuke hadn't loved him then and he didn't love him now.

"You're no fun," Sasuke mumbled as he was pulled along. This made Naruto stop and turn around slowly. Before he realized what was going on he was up against the wall, pinned by Naruto.

"It's not supposed to be fun," he hissed in Sasuke's ear before biting the skin beneath it. Sasuke mumbled a small complaint. He had drawn blood but Naruto didn't care. He didn't love Sasuke. He had to let him know that things like this were not 'fun'.

"What did I ever do to you Naruto? When did I ever make you believe that I didn't love you?" Sasuke asked holding his neck where he had been bitten.

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't have to. He wasn't going to worry about Sasuke anymore. His master said that he would have Sasuke put in special care and that he could go see him whenever he wanted.

There was minutes of silence as they walked down the hall. Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls. They were cold and gray. Sasuke cringed at the bleak walls. Bleak like his future if he didn't get out of here soon.

"You didn't answer me Naruto," Sasuke stated.

"We're here," Naruto said blankly without a glance in Sasuke's direction. All he saw was the door in front of him and that's all he ever needed to see.

"I don't want to go in unless you answer me," Sasuke said defiantly.

"That's just too bad then isn't it?" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke into the room and locked the door. He regretted doing it the first time he heard Sasuke trying to get away from Orochimaru. He knew that Sasuke would break. They all did eventually. Even he, Naruto, had resigned himself to Orochimaru. A life built on pain and all other unhappy emotions. He knew that he would never be able to escape him. Knew that he was just the object of lust. Knew that no one in the world loved him. It was painful to think about. But it was all he had. He didn't have anyone else. Not anymore. Everyone in the village wanted his head for a price. And if they didn't they would never trust him again.

This was when the screaming started. Sasuke kept screaming as Naruto knew that he was being forceed by Orochimaru again and again. They were all the same. And then they would beg. They always begged and then ended up serving him for whatever purpose he had in mind for them. It worked everytime.

But maybe not this time, Sasuke was strong, but he would bend to Orochimaru's will eventually. He could tell that Orochimaru was not finished with Sasuke yet. Wondering why he was still outside the door Naruto went back to his room.

When he opened the door he saw that there were chains firmly attached to his wall. Was this Orochimaru's new kink?

"I see you've found the chains for your new guest," Kabuto said as he threw Sasuke into the room. He was in a thin rag and he looked horrible. "He will be confined to your wall until he willingly submits to Orochimaru-sama."

"He didn't..."

"He didn't so he is going to be punished. And you too. You have not been what Orochimaru expects. He thinks your getting soft. He wants to see how well you can do with a previous lover in your room."

Naruto nodded as he walked over to Sasuke and pulled him over to the wall. Sasuke tried with all his might to resist. But he was still too weak. Naruto felt pity as he locked Sasuke to his wall. He hated it. It was brutal and inhumane.

Maybe he really was getting soft.

Naruto clipped Sasuke's wrists into the shakles with relative ease. He then stepped back to see his handy work. His eyes showed pity and no one in the room noticed. Kabuto was busy smirking at the lifeless form and Sasuke was staring at the ground in humiliation. Naruto didn't know what it was like to be chained to a wall. He had obeyed Orochimaru ever since his first time with him. Sasuke was obviously a defiant soul. He would not break so easy.

"Orochimaru will be here in an hour or so. Be here or he will be disappointed." This said Kabuto left and Naruto was left with Sasuke.

"How could you?" a faint voice said. Naruto never expected that Sasuke could sound so pathetic. "You sent me to him. You knew what would happen. I didn't know you were so heartless."

"I didn't think it would be that bad," Naruto said looking down at Sasuke who was looking up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes that Naruto had ever seen.

"Didn't think it would be that bad? Do you know what he did to me? He raped me Naruto. And he told me to beg for him. He knew I didn't want him and still he forced me. Are you telling me you didn't know that?" Sasuke said with the most conviction that he had ever used with Naruto.

"I did know that. Orochimaru wants to be sure that you will serve him. That is his test. You failed. So now you are being punished," Naruto said in a soft tone. Naruto kneeled on the floor next to Sasuke. Who looked away from him. "Look at me Sasuke." He looked up. "I'm sorry." Naruto kissed his forehead and held his head close to his chest. He would comfort Sasuke, only because he looked so pitiful.

-

The knock on the door brought them back to this world. A world where Naruto didn't cradle Sasuke's head and Sasuke was a prisoner that Naruto was to watch over.

"Master Orochimaru-sama," Naruto said giving a small bow. "Shall I escort you to your room?"

"Why?" he asked acting oblivious.

"I have a visitor. I'd rather not have people watching me."

"I don't care if there is a million people watching us. We are going to have sex in your room with Sasuke watching or not."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

With that concluding the end of the conversation Orochimaru pushed Naruto up against the wall and started kissing him. It felt different then it normally did. Naruto found himself getting almost revolted at the way Orochimaru's tongue would go down his throat. Or how he touched him. Orochimaru didn't feel like it used to. Naruto used to be apathetic when it came to Oro-sama's sexcapades. Maybe it was because someone was watching them.

Or maybe because it was Sasuke.

Naruto was now being stripped by Orochimaru and Sasuke couldn't bear to look any longer. He put his head on his knees and rocked back and forth until it was safe to look again. Which meant after Orochimaru was gone. Was this the kind of punishment that he was to recieve. Seeing the man he loved being taken by another. Or maybe it was being able to see him but not to reach out to him and touch his heart the way he used to. Sasuke knew the rythym of the bed squealing would haunt his dreams forever.

----

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have seen that. It shouldn't have happened. I will go have a talk with Orochimaru-sama and see what I can do to stop him," Naruto said getting up to go out the door. He was dressed again and looking a bit more tired.

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me again," Sasuke said with a glossy look in his eyes.

Naruto went over to him and got down on the floor with him again. He held him in a tight embrace. And then he left.

----

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awesome! Another long chapter.. I hope you liked it.

I personally like this chapter. (the way its written) I like how Sasuke is portrayed as a stong-willed kind of guy. I don't really like how Naruto is being so strange.. oh well.. answers in the chapters to come.. I promise.

Ta for now,  
-Shimizu

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Lashing Out

Author: Shimizu Asuka  
Title: Deceptions  
Chapter: 18  
Chapter Title: Lashing Out  
Pairings: OroNaru, OroSasu, NaruSasu  
Warnings: Language, and cringe-worthy content.. (in this chapter only)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys.. I have been updating a lot lately. I'm so excited for my new story. I can't wait to finish this one up. But don't worry about me switching quality for quantity. Not going to happen. I really hope that this chapter is okay. I know that in one part it is kind of... evil... (you'll know what I mean when you read it.) But it will get better. I'm sorry that I really like writing angst. The only reason that I'm keeping this kind of scene is because I don't want to make my story too fast paced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lashing Out**

----------

Naruto was walking down the hall. He wondered why Orochimaru would act like that, make Naruto feel awful in front of Sasuke. And make Sasuke feel awful too. Naruto arrived at Orochimaru's room and knocked on the door.

"Naruto, I didn't think that I would see you again so soon," he said in a seductive tone.

"I'm here to talk to you about what happened in my room a few moments ago. You can't just do that in front of Sasuke. Its not fair."

"You're going soft. I need to make your heart ice again. Is it Sasuke who warms your heart Naruto?" Orochimaru asked touching Naruto's face. Naruto stood still like he always used to.

"Awww... its no fun if you don't answer," he said with a small smile. He turned and headed back to his desk. "You have a mission Naruto. An assassination."

"When do I start it?" Naruto asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Right now." Orochimaru smiled even more when he saw part of Naruto's face fall.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Naruto said before bowing and then leaving. Naruto walked back to see Sasuke exactly the way he had been when Naruto had left. Crouched on the floor, curled up in a ball. He felt so bad but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything until he got back.

"It's okay Sasuke. I'm going on a mission right now. But I'll be back by sunset okay?" There was a small wimper and Naruto took that as an okay. Changed and ready to go, Naruto went up to Sasuke and crouched down again. Sasuke looked up with his pitiful eyes. Naruto brought their lips together for what seemed an eternity. And then the warmth was gone as Naruto left the room. Sasuke gave a sad smile as he watched the other go. Maybe Naruto did still care about him.

----

It had been just after Naruto had left that Kabuto came in and unlocked Sasuke from the shakles. He thought that maybe he was taking him back to Orochimaru so that he could have another chance to degrade him even more.

He was wrong. Orochimaru wasn't going to have another go with him. Which was good because he was still in pain from earlier that day.

When they reached the door Kabuto unlocked it and pushed Sasuke in first. He then went in himself and locked the door behind him. Then he turned on the light and Sasuke didn't like what he saw.

There were two chains hanging from the ceiling and then two on the floor. And they both had shakles on them. This wasn't going to be good.

Kabuto started to strip him. First he reached for the shirt. Sasuke tried to fight back but he didn't have enough energy from a lack of eating and being raped earlier. Kabuto easily got Sasuke's clothes off and locked up to the chains that were in the center of the room. Then Sasuke heard the door unlock. Orochimaru came in. Sasuke was bare. And Orochimaru came in. With a whip. So that's why Naruto was sent on a mission. Orochimaru was going to try to break him again. Never.

Kabuto splashed a bucket of boiling water on him. Then the whip connected with the flesh on his back and it stung bad. Then came the second and the third and then the fourth. Sasuke soon lost count. But he knew it was somewhere close to thirty before Orochimaru took a break.

"You are bad for Naruto. You make him soft. He had been as cold as ice before you got here. Now beg for me to take you before I whip you another twenty times," Orochimaru whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Never." Sasuke whispered to the dim room.

"Very well. Kabuto, another thirty lashings should be enough," Orochimaru said.

Sasuke was screaming in pain once Kabuto reached ten. He could feel the blood dripping down his back. He could feel the deformities and scars taking shape. He knew that his back would never be the same. Sasuke continued screaming until Kabuto reached thirty. By then his eyes were welled with tears.

"All you have to do Sasuke, is bend to my will," Orochimaru said stepping back into Sasuke's vision. "And I'll stop whipping you and raping you. It will all go away. You and Naruto can go on missions together. And you can even fuck each other for all I care."

"I won't obey you," Sasuke said. He would not obey Orochimaru no matter what.

"Fine another twenty and then take the scum back to Naruto's room. Don't bother to clean him up, and clothe him again."

"Very well Master Orochimaru," Kabuto said as he got ready to whip Sasuke once again.

Sasuke was walked back to the room. Kabuto had clothed him again he Sasuke could feel the blood soaking through his shirt.

Kabuto took him back into Naruto's room and locked up again. Sasuke was left to himself. Left to live or die. Left to wait for Naruto.

----

Naruto was panicking, he couldn't find the man he was supposed to kill. No one said that they had seen him and Naruto was getting desperate. Finally someone said that they knew him. He was well known in the village but went by a different name then the name that Naruto had used.

Soon enough he saw the person needed for him to complete his mission. Pulling the sword across his throat he headed back, he couldn't wait to get back and feel safe again with Sasuke.

----

It was silent in the building when Naruto got home. He had no idea of the previous actions taken towards Sasuke. He didn't know the about the surprise that waited for him when he got back to his room.

Sasuke was lying on his stomach. He couldn't bear the pain. He was still crying because it was still stinging and bleeding. Eighty lashings was too much. There was still blood dripping from Sasuke. He was terrified that he was going to bleed to death before Naruto got back.

Sasuke just continued lying there until he heard the door open. There was a loud gasp and running. The door shut silently as Naruto bent down to see what was on Sasuke's back. It was wet blood on his shirt. How dare they. Naruto thought as he ripped Sasuke's shirt off. He could always give him one of his if need be.

It was worse then he thought. The skin was mutilated. It was a miracle that Sasuke hadn't bled to death. Naruto ran into his personal bathroom and ran some warm water. He then proceeded to drag Sasuke in and grabbed. Taking out a cloth Naruto wet it, and started cleaning Sasuke's wounds very gently. He could see that it hurt him. but it needed it.

Once Naruto finished he ran to Kabuto and asked him for some medical bandages. Taking them he ran back to his room to find that Sasuke was exactly where Naruto had left him. Naruto got Sasuke to sit up so that he could wrap them around him. When Sasuke sat up he was kind of bleeding again but it wasn't so bad.

Sighing Naruto applied the last few inches of the bandage. It was like tape so Naruto cut it

"It's okay Sasuke, you're going to be fine. I know it hurts," Naruto said as he carried a wimpering Sasuke back to his bed. It wasn't very comfortable but it was better then the floor.

----

Naruto woke up before Sasuke. He could see him wimpering and flinching in his sleep. Naruto was going to have a talk with Orochimaru later. How dare he do this to Sasuke.

Was he being protective of Sasuke?

No way. Naruto only looked after himself. That was the way that he had always been. Ever since his life changed. Why was Sasuke showing up such a big deal to him?

Maybe he shouldn't look too much into it. It wasn't such a big deal to show human compassion. But that was exactly what Orochimaru didn't want him to show. Why did Orochimaru care so much anyways.

If he wanted Naruto then he would have to keep Sasuke alive. No matter what. If Sasuke died then Naruto would no longer help Orochimaru. He would run away or kill himself. He was starting to see the evil that everyone else said they saw in him.

He would go once Sasuke woke up and told him what happened.

----

Naruto was getting desperate for Sasuke to wake up. What was wrong? Did he loose too much blood? Sasuke had to wake up soon. Naruto was on the verge of getting up and getting Kabuto. Some how he didn't think that was a good idea.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's lucious lips. He hadn't kissed him in forever. He still remembered what Sasuke had tasted like. Naruto licked his lips and closed his eyes. Sasuke's lips were soft too. Maybe not now, from the lack of water and all... but they had been. Just looking at Sasuke again felt foreign and kind of erotic.

Naruto desired to kiss Sasuke again. Just to taste him again. He didn't know of passion anymore. Not with Orochimaru. With Sasuke he had felt pure love. Nothing mechanical. Nothing fake. And there had been nothing shallow about their relationship.

So why had he left? Itachi's words had driven him away. But now that was stupid. He didn't care about Itachi's words anymore. He was better now. Stronger. Bigger. But colder, which was a gift as well as a curse. Over time Naruto knew that Sasuke would be able to defrost his heart. Make him feel again. Make him whole like he had been before he'd left. He'd been such an idiot then. And now he didn't know if he could ever have Sauke the same way again.

So yeah, maybe Naruto _had_ loved Sasuke all this time. But it wasn't like he was going to run away from Orochimaru and start a war. It actually didn't sound like a bad idea. Well the running away part at least. Even though it would never happen it was a nice thought. To be out of this hell and back with someone who cared about_ him_.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke. Softly. Slowly. He thought he could feel Sasuke's lips moving along with his. But it had to be his imagination. Sasuke was still asleep. Wasn't he?

Naruto pulled away to look at Sasuke. He eyes were opening and he had a smile on his face.

"Don't stop _Dobe_, it was just getting interesting," Sasuke said with some of his old iciness.

"You're awake?" Naruto said quietly.

"Obviously."

"You weren't supposed to be awake." Naruto got up off the bed and turned away from Sasuke.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked trying to sit up. Wincing he laid himself gently down.

"What happened to your back?" Naruto asked going off topic.

"Orochimaru wanted him to submit to him but I didn't want to. So I said no. And he whipped me."

"I can see that," Naruto said with an angry sound to it.

"I'm alive though," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"You won't be for long if you keep disobeying Orochimaru-sama," Naruto said touching Sasuke's face gently.

"I don't want to work for him. I don't want to be here. I came for you. I want nothing else."

"You want to live though," Naruto said to him. Sounding worried.

"Depends on if you've changed your mind about loving me," Sasuke said looking deep into Naruto's eyes.

"My mind has always been changed," Naruto said kissing Sasuke lightly. Then they smiled at each other.

"I need to go talk to Orochimaru now. Mission report." Sasuke nodded in response and Naruto left. Sasuke wasn't nessessarily lonely. He had good memories to keep him company.

--------

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is another chapter. I really do hope that this was good. I tried not to leave it at a cliff hanger. I hate those.. and I know that you hate them too. The next time I update my new story will be up. I might not be able to update for a while because of school. I just started High School and its kind of overwhelming.

I'd really appreciate any reviews that you are willing to give.

Thanks,  
Shimizu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Final Showdown

Author: Shimizu Asuka  
Title: Deceptions  
Chapter: 19: Final Showdown

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey there everyone. This is the last chapter. Its sad to think that I'll never work on this work again. But I have many others to keep me company.

I'm am in a contest called NaNoWriMo and I'm writing a whole lot. So far I've added:

Your Warmth (An adorable two-shot)  
Chapter 2&3 to Never Again  
Chapter 2 to Birth Rights"  
Chapter 1 to Break Down. My new SessInu story.

I will probably be updating Pickers Can't Be Choosers soon so keep an eye out for that.

Till next time-

Thanks for reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Showdown

-

Naruto smiled as he walked down the hall. Sasuke loved him, and he loved Sasuke. How Sasuke ever forgave him, he didn't know. But all that mattered was that he had. And he really was going to Orochimaru for the mission report.

He reached the door and knocked primly.

"Come in," came from the other side of the door.

Naruto went in and closed the door.

He was out twenty minutes later after some moaning and creeking. Sometimes Orochimaru's sex drive was amazing. But he had given the report and now he could go to Sasuke.

He walked in the room and stopped. Sasuke was sleeping. He felt like 'aww'ing at the sight in front of him, it was so cute. Naruto went and laid down. Sasuke feeling something, reached over and draped an arm over Naruto's chest. He snuggled into his side. He could see a slight flicker of pain on Sasuke's face before it went back to the blissful slumber of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto found himself feeling drowsy. He was falling asleep. He welcomed it seeing as he hadn't had a good rest in ages. He was always feeling exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. So now, in the comfort of Sasuke's arms he fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up to pain in his back and saw that he was draped over Naruto. And he didn't seem to mind either. Sasuke relaxed for a few more moments, deciding to wait until Naruto woke up to move. He laid back down on Naruto and got comfortable. Naruto was more bony then he had been before. Guess Sasuke was going to have to plump him again.

When he could walk again...

"How is your back now Sasuke," Naruto said, his eyes were closed but Sasuke could tell that Naruto was awake.

"Its a little better," Sasuke said not wanting to move.

"That's good. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Is there something you want?"

Sasuke didn't answer and Naruto cracked an eye open to see Sasuke leaning down to kiss him. He welcomed the contact. It was the most personal thing he had ever done in this bed. Orochimaru and his needs were not personal or passionate. It was just to fill something inside him.

The burst of love that Naruto felt when Sasuke's lips touched his, was overwhelming. He could feel a small flame lit inside him. And knew that this was what real love was. Sasuke was his and he was Sasuke's. No one else could come between them now. Not now, not ever.

-

-

-

Naruto and Sasuke left that night. It wasn't easy, especially with Sasuke's back the way it was. He stole some special healing cream and bandages from Kabuto's medical centre and then they made a run for it.

And they made it.

Outside Naruto slowed down a little to try to have Sasuke in as little pain as possible since his back was split open in more places then one. They found a small shelter for the night. Naruto laid Sasuke down on his stomach. He took off the bandages and put the cream on Sasuke's back. It started steaming and when it was done Sasuke's back looked half as bad as it had done.

What was this stuff?

It didn't matter to Naruto. He didn't apply anymore, he just rebandaged Sasuke and laid down with him. They fell asleep in the safety of each others arms.

-

In the morning Naruto was the first to wake and he nudged Sasuke awake.

"What?" he said with his frazzled morning look.

"Do you think you can walk?" Naruto asked as he helped Sasuke up. And he was fine. Naruto and Sasuke walked slow through the woods. When Naruto thought of something.

"Is Kakashi okay?"

"Yeah, Sakura appeared before I left to find you and she is taking care of him."

"Good, because it would suck if I killed my own sensei."

Sasuke chuckled at this and continued walking. He felt so much better now, that they were starting to walk faster. Naruto stopped.

"I think we're being followed," he said said and looked around. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to run.

"Not so fast," a voice said. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Then all of a sudden a shadow appeared and they knew that they didn't have a chance.

-

"Sakura, where is Sasuke," Kakashi asked Sakura when he had woken up and learned about his surroundings. She hadn't told him where Sasuke was, but made him stay in the spot that Sasuke had deemed safe. She didn't want him running off if he was hurt.

"He left to go find Naruto. It's okay Kakashi-sensei, he'll be alright," she said with certainty. She knew that he would bring Naruto back. He was the one to do it. If he couldn't get him back then no one could. She hadn't seen Naruto, hadn't talked to him. Kakashi had told her this. But she knew that Naruto wouldn't change that fast. You can't get rid of all emotion. You can't forget the ones you've loved. Sakura knew, even though she had someone at the village waiting for her that she would never forget Sasuke. He was always going to be special in her heart. Always.

Kakashi was getting up to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked worried. She got up and laid a hand on his arm.

"To Sasuke and Naruto," he said in tone that said 'back off'.

"No you're not. You're going home. Sasuke is fine. Naruto is fine. But we might be caught if we stay here. So lets go. Naruto and Sasuke might be waiting for us when we get there."

"They're not safe Sakura, I know it."

"They are both strong and if they get into trouble they can handle themselves." She really just wanted to go home.

"Not if its against Orochimaru," Kakashi said with a glint in his eyes.

"You're just being paranoid."

-

The man in the shadows appeared. But Sasuke and Naruto already knew who it was. And the odds were not in their favor.

"You thought you could escape me?" Orochimaru laughed. "You cannot get away so easily..." He appeared behind Naruto with lightning speed. "...my love."

"Get away from me you sick bastard," Naruto spat.

"My my, such anger," the snake said with a smile in his voice. "It's a shame I have to kill you now. You were such a great pet." Orochimaru had twirled around Naruto and was starting to constrict.

"I said get off."

"Don't speak rudely to your elders," Orochimaru said with mock anger.

"I'll speak how I want," Naruto said with a growl. It was obvious to them that Naruto had summoned Kyuubi. He was starting to glow red. Sasuke took this as a hint to back away.

"How come you never showed me your Kyuubi when I asked?" Orochimaru said with surprise.

"Because a snake like you should never weild the nine-tails," Kyuubi said.

"You'll pay for that."

"I'm not the one who's dying tonight Orochimaru." Having said that, Naruto grabbed a piece of Orochimaru's body that had wrapped around him and used his nails to dig into the flesh.

The snake whined and slithered away. Then Naruto turned to face him. And then threw himself in Orochimaru's direction. He tried to dodge but was caught swiftly in Naruto's claws. He had underestimated the power of the Kyuubi. He hadn't even thought that Naruto could still use it. But it proved that Orochimaru had only given power to the demon. Too bad he didn't plan on dying tonight.

In a massive burst of external energy that Orochimaru released, Naruto flew back and was knocked out. In a few seconds the real Naruto woke up with out the red chakra and Orochimaru was on top of him before Sasuke could even blink.

What had just happened?

He wished that he could fight instead of watching Naruto battle the sadistic beast. Maybe he could draw attention away from Naruto for a few seconds to give him some kind of help. Sasuke threw a kunai at Orochimaru's back. He had not expected it and he cried out in pain when he was hit in the back. He turned his head around to glare at Sasuke and then released Naruto who was now unconscious. Sasuke hadn't known that Naruto had been unconscious. This was bad. He was in no condition to fight. He wasn't healed. He would rip open his back.

"That was not a wise thing to do, Uchiha." Orochimaru was coming closer. He held out his hands and grabbed Sasuke's throat. He loved watching the life drain from the bodies he killed. He wasn't able to do it very often anymore.

Sasuke saw red out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look at it. He didn't want Orochimaru to see.

There was a ripping sound. And then dripping and screaming.

"You bastard," Orochimary screamed. He turned around and Sasuke saw that Naruto had ripped the clothing and the skin on Orochimaru's back.

"That's what you did to Sasuke," Naruto said. "But you did worse."

Naruto looked pissed. Looked angry enough to kill. And Sasuke wanted Orochimaru dead.

Naruto continued to pound away at Orochimaru at a high speed and every time he groaned in pain a little louder. Until he fell. Naruto kicked him in the stomach and he curled up in pain. It was a lot to take. Naruto was faster and more powerful when he borrowed some of the Kyuubi's power.

Naruto then plunged his hand into Orochimaru's throat pulled out.something. There was a gurgling sound and a lot of blood. Sasuke looked away, but Naruto laughed. To think, it was so easy to kill Orochimaru.

The bushes rustled again. Was it Kabuto?

Naruto walked over to the bushes and grabbed what was making the sound.

"Yo," Kakashi said being pulled up by the collar.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said loosing his red chakra again.

"Saving you."

"But we're fine," Sasuke said from behind Naruto.

"I noticed. So how about we go. I left a sleeping Sakura at the campsite."

"You go get her. We'll start walking. I wanna go home," Naruto said as he took Sasuke's hand.

"Fine," Kakashi said sighing at the work involved with getting Sakura.

-

And so, Naruto and Sasuke started their journey back to Konoha. Stopping at an inn a few hours in. They stayed there the rest of the day and stayed the night.

Setting off the net day with an I-just-got-laid look on their faces.

They didn't know what other perils they might have to face. But they knew that they could do it. Together.

-

Owari

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end. I would like to thank you again for your time and for some of you, your reviews. It all meant a lot to me.

Nov. 10  
Current NaNoWriMo: 8100/50 000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
